Sakura Cardcaptor: El Legado de Clow
by MarKinomoto
Summary: El Legado de Clow es la secuela de La Llave de la Vida, esta historia contiene crossovers no sólo con X/1999 sino también con Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle y en menor medida con xxxHolic. Los personajes que se mencionan pertenecen, en su mayoría, al grupo CLAMP; los restantes son solamente producto de mi imaginación. La imagen de portada no me pertenece y tampoco sé quien la creó
1. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

-Le transmitirás tus responsabilidades a otra persona, no me extraña de ti. Clow.

-La forma en que lo dices hace parecer que soy una persona totalmente egoísta. –sonrió el aludido.

-En esta vida hay muchas clases de personas, después de todo los seres humanos son unas criaturas muy extrañas, sin embargo puedo asegurar que no eres egoísta.

-Aunque quizás mis acciones sí lo sean. Pero esta vez, las cosas deben suceder de este modo.

-Dejando en una niña toda la responsabilidad que conlleva tener tanto poder.

-La única responsabilidad que le daré a una niña será la de cuidar lo más importante que he creado en mi vida: las cartas, Kerberos y Yue

-¿Crees que lo logrará?

-Sabes que sí, Yuuko. Podrá con ello y podrá con lo que vendrá después. Confío en ella.


	2. Encuentro con el pasado

_Hace un año._

Una gran cantidad de documentos, aparentemente importantes, se apilaban sobre el gran escritorio dejando apenas a la vista a quien se sentaba a estudiar todo aquello.

No hay que negar que fuera un venerable anciano de pequeña estatura, por lo que en realidad ante el imponente escritorio él no sobresalía mucho por más de que este estuviera libre de objetos.

-Señor Fujiwara, la pitonisa desea hablar con usted. –pronunció uno de los asistentes del susodicho interrumpiendo el silencio reinante.

Mientras tomaba en sus manos un antiguo pergamino, el aludido respondió.

-Me reuniré con ella el salón dorado, iré en un momento.

-Como ordene señor, ella lo estará esperando allí. –tras una leve inclinación, el joven asistente se retiró a cumplir con sus obligaciones, dejando a un muy pensativo Kimuri Fujiwara.

El anciano examinó con lentitud el antiguo pergamino por enésima vez, mientras intentaba comprender el sentido de las palabras allí escritas. De lo único que estaba seguro, era que lo que allí decía afectaba a sus amigos. Pues ahora el anciano los consideraba así.

Se levantó con lentitud y se dirigió al tan aclamado salón dorado, al encuentro de la pitonisa. Pitonisa que por cierto aún no le inspiraba la más mínima confianza, pues no ignoraba su pasado como miembro del "clan" integrado por los practicantes de la Magia del Caos.

Aún sumido en sus pensamientos de desconfianza ante la pitonisa, ingresó al gran salón.

Realmente su nombre le hacía honor, pues el lugar poseía grandes ornamentaciones de oro macizo que lo decoraban haciendo juego con pesadas cortinas de terciopelo de color rojo sangre. En el centro del salón un gran trono dorado descansaba y la escultura de un dragón en oro macizo lo rodeaba de manera sobreprotectora. Una amplia mesa de roble con dos altas sillas se encontraban en el centro.

-Me sorprende que me hayas citado en el salón más importante del Consejo, ¿no crees que intentaré robar algo?

-No preguntes cosas que ya sabes, Daki. Como también sabes que si intentas llevarte una sola cosa de aquí, serías arrestada en el acto y de seguro también ejecutada.

-No le temo a la muerte, si quieres también puedes matarme ahora. Un poco más de sangre en tus manos no será gran cosa, ¿verdad?

-¿Para qué querías verme? –le cortó el anciano.

-¿Acaso no eras tú quien quería verme en realidad? No creo que traigas ese antiguo pergamino en la mano por ninguna razón.

-Entonces lo adivinaste y simplemente te anticipaste a mí…

-Así es, dime en que puedo "ayudarte"

-¿Sabes de lo que trata el pergamino?

-No exactamente, por favor explícame.

-Es una profecía, y habla sobre el despertar de una nueva magia que traerá caos y destrucción al mundo, o al menos eso creo. –aclaró Fujiwara mientras le entregaba a la pitonisa el pergamino y esta lo leía.

-Puedes estar seguro de que no habla de la Magia del Caos. Tú amado Consejo se encargó de destruir cualquier vestigio existente de nuestra magia, y además si se tratara de esa clase de poder yo misma lo hubiera detectado y tú habrías notado mis reacciones.

-En pocas palabras, habrías escapado y no estarías aquí mismo dándome esta charla.

-Exacto, lo único que parece claro es que alguien con cierto poder que tu bien conoces luchará.

-Así es, por eso deseo saber si esa persona morirá o alguien más sufrirá una pérdida. -

La mujer estalló en carcajadas.

-Por favor mi "estimado" Fujiwara, si esta profecía se cumple todos morirán. Y en cuanto a lo de una batalla y quiénes son los involucrados…bueno no sé por qué te preocupas tanto después de todo no hay un camino que de felicidad a todos por igual. Se avecina una batalla, Fujiwara y en las batallas SIEMPRE hay sacrificios.

A pesar de que el futuro de las personas parece ser incierto y cambiar constantemente, sólo es uno.

Existió hace tiempo alguien con dos futuros y tú sabes bien a qué me refiero, pero a pesar de eso el destino es uno y a aquellos que están predestinados sólo les queda afrontar lo que se avecine. Creía que conocías bien el arte de la adivinación, Kimuri. –sonrió Samira Daki, mejor conocida como la pitonisa.

-Lo conozco bien y es por eso que tenía mis dudas respecto a consultarte o no sobre este tema. Por un momento tuve la vaga esperanza de que puedas ayudarme con esto pero ahora me doy cuenta de que es inútil.

-Bien, bien…sin embargo lo único que puedo decirte es que el clan Li está involucrado aquí. Y creo…que tú sabes muy bien quién es el jefe de turno en ese clan, ¿no es así? –sonrió, ahora de forma venenosa.

Ignorando el veneno que destilaba la mujer, Fujiwara murmuró para si mismo: _Temo que sí, mi buen amigo Shaoran estará involucrado de nuevo en un asunto poco satisfactorio. Pero no le diré nada hasta haber descifrado por completo lo que este pergamino quiere decir._

_Presente._

-¡Bien, está todo listo para ustedes! Cuídense mucho niños, pórtense bien y no peleen, ¿está bien?

-Si mami, pero… ¿qué haremos si aparece una carta? –dijeron al unísono los niños. Y su madre sonrió al recordar los problemas que le traía siendo niña el hecho de que las cartas Clow aparecieran en mitad de sus excursiones.

-Casi lo olvido, es la primera vez que salen de excursión siendo cardcaptors. Bien, lo positivo es que tienen la carta Sueño, así que si sienten la presencia de una carta usen a Sueño para dormir a todos y que nadie los vea usar magia.

-¡Está bien mami! Si hacemos lo que dices, ¡todo estará bien! –exclamó con alegría la pequeña Nadeshiko.

-Está bien, cuídense mucho niños. –dijo la antigua cardcaptor mientras besaba suavemente las cabezas de los pequeños Nadeshiko y Ren.

-Disfruten su salida, pequeños. –intervino de pronto Shaoran Li mientras guardaba en su bolsillo su teléfono móvil, señal de que acababa de terminar una llamada.

Y dicho esto, ambos niños se encaminaron a la primaria Tomoeda emocionados por la excursión que tendrían, pues visitarían el museo de la ciudad tal como hace varios años hiciera su madre.

-¿Crees que tengan problemas?

-Quizás la carta Silencio esté de nuevo allí. –rió el joven chino mientras rodeaba la fina cintura de su esposa. – ¿Kerberos fue con ellos?

-Sí, desde que abrieron el libro no se separa en ningún instante de ellos.

-¿Y ya dispusiste las cosas con Yue? –preguntó ahora, besando suavemente el cuello de Sakura.

-¡Shaoran! –exclamó ella sin poder contener una risita. –Ya basta, alguien podría vernos. ¿Qué tal si viene Wei y no encuentra así?

-Tienes razón. –respondió el aludido poniéndose rojo repentinamente, como si acabara de recordar que se encontraba en el recibidor de su casa y no en la privacidad de su habitación matrimonial. –Bueno, ¿pero ya has dispuesto todo con Yue y Kerberos?

-Sí, no habrá un Juicio Final. Los niños son más pequeños aún de lo que yo era cuando encontré las cartas, sería muy duro para ellos convertirse ahora en Maestros de Cartas. Sin embargo Kero y Yue serán sus guardianes y aunque me "obedezcan" a mí, los cuidarán a ellos.

-Es una sabia decisión, tienes toda la razón al decir que son muy pequeños para afrontar el Juicio Final. Además no sé por cuánto tiempo dependerán del poder de las cartas, Sakura. Hace unos días vi a Ren haciendo surgir una pequeña llama de fuego de uno de sus dedos

-¡Shaoran! Eso puede ser grave, mira si ocasiona un incendio mientras intenta descubrir sus poderes. –exclamó la joven seriamente preocupada.

-Tranquila, eso no pasará además que todos en la residencia pudieron sentir su poder así que eso prevendría cualquier "accidente". Espero que la próxima vez que manifieste su poder lo haga cuando estés aquí, así tú también lo notas.

-No lo sé, me preocupan los niños. Han despertado su magia a muy corta edad y temo que no sepan controlarla y… -

Un beso llenó de pasión selló sus labios. Beso que correspondió de inmediato con una gran sonrisa sobre su delicado rostro.

-Sabes que si algo malo pudiera llegar a ocurrirles, te dejaría preocuparte tanto como tú quisieras e incluso yo me uniría a ti en esa preocupación. Pero estoy seguro de que ellos están bien, lo puedo sentir. Además ya no hay nada de qué preocuparnos, no por ahora Sakura.

-No por… ¿ahora? Shaoran, ¿acaso sucede algo malo?

-No, no sucede nada malo. No tienes por qué preocuparte.

-Es que últimamente me siento extraña, como si algo malo nos rodeara a todos pero no sé lo que es.

Ahora sí que el rostro del joven chino se había ensombrecido con la preocupación reflejada en sus profundos ojos canela.

-Sakura, me preocupas…

-No, no me hagas caso creo que sólo son imaginaciones mías. Mejor vayamos a trabajar o se nos hará tarde. –Y tras darle un beso fugaz a su esposo, la joven de ojos verdes fue a buscar sus cosas para dirigirse a su trabajo.

Sin embargo, el ceño del joven chino no había desaparecido. Él también tenía extraños presentimientos desde el último mes, y aunque no tenía el don de la adivinación o no poseía la sagrada Magia de la Vida. Sabía que algo no estaba bien, y ahora que Sakura le había transmitido también sus sospechas estaba seguro de que algo estaba sucediendo. _Lo mejor será investigar en el Consejo, me guste o no tendré que pedirle ayuda a Kinomoto. _Pensó mientras subía a su lujoso sedán negro acompañado de su bella esposa.

-Señor Kinomoto, necesito su ayuda un momento. Por favor. –intervino abruptamente un joven de gruesos anteojos ingresando a una modesta pero muy formal oficina.

-Señor Lang, ¿acaso no conoce lo que una puerta cerrada significa? Deberías llamar antes de ingresar en una oficina, sobre todo si esta pertenece a tu superior. –espetó el investigador, haciendo temblar a su joven asistente.

Por supuesto, Lang era un asistente ejemplar y se destacaba por su gran inteligencia a la hora de investigar sin embargo usualmente era un chico muy atropellado y algo distraído. Y con su usual distracción, había olvidado que hoy el señor Kinomoto había llegado con un humor terrible a las oficinas del área investigativa del Consejo.

-Yo…yo, yo lo siento mucho señor. Pero…prometo que no volverá a suceder. –balbuceó el joven chino, mientras acomodaba sus gruesos anteojos. –Es que necesito su ayuda con **ése** caso.

-¿Qué sucedió ahora?

-Se identificó un nuevo hallazgo, la persona falleció en las mismas circunstancias en las que fallecieron todas las víctimas relacionadas al caso.

-¿Quiénes realizaron el hallazgo?

-Una mujer de unos 30 años aproximadamente, dio aviso a la policía local y uno de nuestros agentes infiltrados se percató de la gran cantidad de magia que rodeaba el cuerpo de la víctima.

-¿Dónde fue encontrada la víctima?

-En las cercanías de la ciudad de Tomoeda, señor.

-¿¡TOMOEDA!? –dijo alarmado el galeno mientras se ponía de pie rápidamente.

-Así es, eso es lo que nos extrañó señor. Hasta ahora el asesino o los asesinos únicamente actuaban dentro de la ciudad de Tokyo. Es decir, Tomoeda es muy cercana a Tokyo sin embargo nos extraña que después de 20 asesinatos, el sujeto decida desplazarse.

-Estás en lo cierto Lang, es muy tarde para desplazarse de ciudad en un intento de no llamar la atención de las autoridades. Así que descartaremos ése móvil. ¿Qué tipo de magia se utilizó esta vez?

-Magia oscura, como en todos los casos anteriores. Enfocada en el elemento tierra.

-Bien, ya podemos afirmar con seguridad que nuestro o nuestros asesino/s actúan con magia oscura siempre regida en los elementos tierra y aire. Ahora se puede añadir que el sujeto comenzó a ampliar su radio de crímenes y se está acercando a la ciudad de Tomoeda; al igual que descartamos el móvil de la discreción ya que a estas alturas no tiene sentido. ¿Cómo van las investigaciones a los clanes de tierra y el aire?

-Aún no hemos dado con ningún individuo que pueda ser considerado sospechoso en la causa, igualmente seguimos investigando aún faltan muchos nombres por comprobar en nuestra base de datos. –

Antes de que Kinomoto pudiera añadir algo más, el teléfono de la oficina comenzó a sonar y no tuvo más remedio que contestar.

-Señor Kinomoto, el señor Li desea verlo. –anunció la voz de una joven asistente al otro lado de la línea.

-Dile que iré a su oficina en un momento.

-Es que señor, él está aquí y quiere dirigirse inmediatamente a su oficina.

-Dile que pase y se anuncie antes de entrar. –espetó el galeno mientras cortaba la comunicación. –Lang, retírate y ante cualquier novedad me informe lo que sea necesario.

-S…si señor Kinomoto, con permiso.

-No es un buen momento, Li. –gritó Kinomoto al momento en que su asistente desapareció de la oficina, seguido por el ingreso del joven chino a la misma.

-No me interesa si es o no un buen momento, debemos hablar y punto.

-¿Es sobre lo de Tomoeda? Créeme que acabo de tratar ese tema con mi asistente y estoy con el mismo carácter que tú te traes ahora.

-¿Tomoeda? ¿Qué sucede con la ciudad?

-¿Acaso no vienes por eso? –preguntó algo vacilante el investigador.

-No, sólo quiero hablar contigo sobre un tema en particular. Pero ahora quiero saber qué es lo que sucede en Tomoeda, por favor.

_¡Maldición, yo y mi estúpida bocota! Lo único que me falta ahora es que el chino preocupe a mi hermana o algo por el estilo. Aunque era algo obvio que en algún momento se enteraría de esto._ Pensó con amargura Kinomoto.

-Creí que ya habían llegado los "chismes" a tu oficina. El caso de los asesinos de aire y tierra se está volviendo más grave.

-¿Ya afirmas que son dos sujetos?

-O quizás más, pero según TÚ me explicaste hace 9 años, la magia es selectiva. Quien tiene el poder sobre el aire se limita a eso, al igual que quien tiene el poder de la tierra. Sólo quedan dos personas que pueden controlar todos los tipos de magia y esos son Sakura y Hiragizawa, el último como reencarnación de ese tal brujo Clow. Y bueno…tú tienes poder sobre todos los elementos pero no eres precisamente un sujeto sospechoso.

-Concuerdo contigo en ese punto. –respondió dudoso. -Pero… ¿qué es lo que ocurrió ahora en el caso?

-Además de que ya son alrededor de 20 las víctimas de estos tipos, ahora…ahora se acercan a la ciudad de Tomoeda. Ayer se encontró un cadáver a la orilla del camino, demasiado cerca de la ciudad para mi gusto, y se confirmó que el cadáver presenta rastros de magia.

-¿Se reconoció a la víctima?

-Creo que el cuerpo está carbonizado.

El jefe del clan Li no pudo reprimir una mueca ante tal revelación, sin embargo luego palideció mortalmente al imaginar que eso le sucediera a su familia o amigos.

_Los niños. Sakura._

-La razón por la que vine aquí en un principio…fue porque Sakura me comentó que se sentía muy inquieta, como si algo malo nos rodeara a todos; incluso yo mismo me he sentido así en estos últimos días. Ahora entiendo la razón. Trataré de contactarme con Fujiwara, tengo entendido que está de viaje en Hong Kong pero le consultaré sobre esto, por si hay algo que él sepa y no nos haya dicho hasta ahora.

-Ese sujeto no fue de gran ayuda cuando ocurrió lo de Doyle.

-Pero esta vez lo será, yo me aseguraré de ello. –añadió el joven chino dispuesto a salir de la oficina. Sin embargo, antes de que cruzara por la puerta fue Kinomoto quien habló, algo tenso.

-Li, cuida a tu familia.

-Lo haré, y tú también cuida a la tuya. Ya me encargaré de poner en advertencia a Eriol.

-Eriol no sabe nada, no quiero preocuparlo con esto. De seguro ha sido un golpe que yo misma no he sentido.

-Pero Tomoyo, si ha sido sólo eso entonces no deberías tener el moretón que dices tener. En la tarde pasaré por tu oficina, ¿si? –contestaba en ese momento Sakura Li, desde el teléfono de su oficina en Sweet Dreams

-Oh no, no te molestes. Yo misma pasaré por allí a la hora del almuerzo, se me apetecen unos de tus deliciosos postres, quizás un mont blanc.

-Está bien. –rió la maestra de cartas. –Tendré todo listo para la hora y nos reuniremos en mi oficina, ¿o prefieres que nos reunamos en el sector de los clientes?

-Mmm…creo que lo mejor será que nos reunamos en tu oficina.

Y dos horas más tarde las dos jóvenes se reunían en la modesta y adorable oficina de la señora Li. Mientras Tomoyo desabotonaba su camisa y dejaba a la luz su amoratado hombro.

-¡Oh Tomoyo, no es un simple moretón! ¡Casi es de color negro! ¿Eriol lo ha visto?

-Esto…sí lo ha visto. –murmuró sonrojándose de inmediato y provocando confusión en Sakura. Pues la joven de ojos verdes no entendía por qué su amiga se había sonrojado tanto sin motivo. –Pero ya le dije que no tiene por qué preocuparse, y tu tampoco Sakura. Ya te dije, es sólo un golpe que me he dado contra algo y que en el momento de seguro no sentí y sólo ahora que tengo este moretón me doy cuenta de ello.

-Está bien, Tomoyo es sólo que…causa un poco de impresión. Disculpa que te lo diga pero en lo blanco de tu piel resalta aún más.

-Y que lo digas, Eriol opinó lo mismo. –rió la joven. –Por cierto, ¡tengo algo que contarte Sakura y espero que te alegres tanto como yo!

-Recuerdo que cuando pedías que me alegre por ti era cuando me mostrabas unos de los trajes que diseñabas para mí cuando era cardcaptor. –contestó Sakura mientras una gotita de sudor surgía en su frente ante los recuerdos.

-Bueno, ¡ahora también se relaciona con eso!

-¡¿QUÉEE?!

-¡Oh Sakura cálmate! –rió de nuevo la joven. –¡No te haré usar trajes como los que hacía antes!

-Entonces… ¿qué es?

-Bien, ¡ya está todo preparado para lanzar mi línea de ropa para niños! –confesó con gran entusiasmo la señora Hiragizawa. -Se llamará Piffle Princess, y también Piffle Prince.

-¿Serán…dos?

-Oh no, la línea será sólo una. Pero Piffle Princess será para niñas y Piffle Prince será para niños.

-¡Tomoyo eso es fantástico! ¿Cuándo será el gran lanzamiento? –preguntó muy emocionada la dueña del café.

-La próxima semana, Eriol me ha ayudado mucho en esto y ya está todo casi listo.

-Pero… ¿no es muy pronto? –murmuró confundida Sakura

-Oh no, desde hace tiempo que trabajamos en este proyecto, sólo que Eriol y yo lo hemos mantenido en secreto hasta ahora. Queríamos que fuera una especie de sorpresa y… -No pudo terminar. Pues el sonido del teléfono de la oficina inundó la habitación dejando sorprendida incluso a Sakura, ya que no esperaba a nadie para hoy.

-¿Qué sucede Hikari? –preguntó la joven Li

-Sakura. –contestó la aludida, pues la misma joven de ojos verdes le había pedido a todos sus empleados que se sintieran en confianza de llamarla por su nombre. –Hay dos hombres aquí que quieren entrevistarse contigo. Dicen que no tienen una cita programada y que entenderían si te negaras a recibirlos, aunque les gustaría concretar una próxima fecha de encuentro. O algo así.

-¿Unos hombres? Es cierto que no tenía planeado recibir a nadie hoy, más que a Tomoyo. ¿Te han dicho sus nombres?

-Oh sí, lo dijeron disculpa por no mencionarlo antes. Uno se llama Kimiru Fugoshi y el otro Arthur… espera que no recuerdo su apellido. –fue sólo medio minuto de espera en el que Hikari consultó de nuevo aquel apellido, pero que bastó para que Sakura tuviera un extraño presentimiento. Lanzó una mirada a Tomoyo, quien con delicadeza terminaba su bocadillo, y estuvo a punto de decir algo cuando la voz de su asistente al otro lado de la línea la detuvo. -Disculpa Sakura, ya le pregunté. Se llama Arthur Doyle.

* * *

**Notas: **

Bueno, al fin la historia está lista para ser publicada! :3 En fin, no hay muchas cosas que decir por ahora. Sólo mencionar que Piffle Princess en realidad es el nombre de la tienda que aparece en numerosas obras de CLAMP aunque sobre todo en Angelic Layer, por eso decidí adaptarla para que sea el nombre de la nueva línea de ropa de Tomoyo Y aclaro que Piffle Prince es de mi propia invención

**En fin. No molesto más con mis notas y dentro de poco estará listo el próximo capítulo! Aviso que será un capítulo complicado y con un importante crossover :3**


	3. Viajeros

-¿Qué estarán haciendo tía Tomoyo y mamá ahora? –se preguntaba Nadeshiko mientras guardaba en su bolsillo su pequeño teléfono móvil, cortesía de su "tía Tomoyo"

-Ya te dije que la señora Tomoyo no es nuestra tía Nadeshiko, deja de llamarle así. –suspiró su hermano. –Además no debemos llamar al trabajo de mamá o papá, sabes que ellos siempre están muy ocupados haciendo cosas de adultos.

-¿Cosas de adultos? –preguntó con gran confusión la niña. –Creí que las cosas de adultos eran otra cosa.

-¿Qué cosa?

-No lo sé, pero pensaba que eran lo que hacen en casa. Hablar con los empl…empll…

-Empleados, torpe. –rió Ren. –No sé lo que sean las "cosas de adultos" pero lo que sé es que no debemos molestar a mamá o a papá en sus trabajos porque seguro que viven ocupados.

-Pero Ren… ¿tú no quieres a tía Tomoyo?

-¡Claro que sí la quiero! Como también al señor Hiragizawa y a todos. Pero no entiendo por qué tú le dices "tía Tomoyo"

-Eso es fácil Ren, es porque tía Tomoyo es como una hermana para mamá. Y los que son hermanos de nuestros papás son nuestros tíos. –explicó satisfecha la niña de ojos canela.

-Pero…si la señora Tomoyo es nuestra tía, ¿entonces el señor Hiragizawa es nuestro tío?

-Noo…porque el señor Hiragizawa no es hermano de papá o de mamá

-Pero tía Kaho tampoco lo es, y sin embargo es nuestra tía. –murmuró el niño de adorables ojos verdes.

-Tienes razón, Ren… ¡ay no entiendo!

-Lo mejor será preguntarles a mamá y a papá.

-¿Preguntarles qué? –intervino de pronto Ayame Hiragizawa, provocando que Ren Li salte del susto.

-¡Aya, no nos asustes de esa forma! –protestó, ofendido por el hecho de que una niña lo había asustado.

-Pero hermano…tú solo te has asustado.

-Cállate Nadeshiko. –suspiró el niño.

-Lo siento mucho Ren, yo no quería asustarte, en verdad lo siento.

-No te preocupes Aya, no es necesario que le pidas una disculpa. Es sólo que Ren estaba muy distraído. –dijo con una tranquilizadora sonrisa la pequeña Nadeshiko.

-Está bien, pero… ¿qué es lo que quieren saber? Quizás yo pueda ayudarlos. –comentó la niña de cabellos negro azulados, hermosos ojos azules que brillaban con picardía y unas delicadas gafas, todo herencia de su padre: Eriol.

-No empieces a enredarlos con tus juegos, Ayame.

-Pero Kio, sólo era una pregunta inocente. Quería ayudarlos. –contestó ella poniendo su mejor cara de niña inocente a su recién llegado hermano.

-¿De qué hablan? –preguntaron los hermanos Li mientras sus cabecitas nadaban en un mar de confusión. Tal como le sucedía en algunos casos a sus distraídos progenitores.

-Olvídenlo, lo mejor será seguir con nuestro camino. Quiero llegar a casa.

-¡Es cierto! Ustedes dos, ¿por qué se adelantaron? Creímos que se habían ido sin nosotros.

-Pero Aya, no nos…adelantamos.

-Bueno, por lo menos nos dejaron atrás.

-Es lo mismo. –suspiró Ren. –Pero fueron ustedes los que se atrasaron, nosotros caminábamos normal.

-Y hablaban de algo que hasta ahora no sé, ¿acaso no pueden decírmelo? –preguntó la niña de gafas mientras hacía lagrimear sus ojitos en un intento de que los hermanos Li la incluyeran en lo que para ella parecía ser un secreto.

Y ante su reacción, todos suspiraron. Sin duda el carácter de la pequeña Ayame era muy particular: había heredado una mezcla del carácter de sus progenitores lo que la dejaba como una niña muy traviesa (con el mismo extraño sentido del humor de su padre) y el arte de la actuación y persuasión de su madre. Recordemos las veces que Tomoyo fingía una gran tristeza cuando Sakura dudaba en usar sus trajes. Tristeza que de inmediato se transformaba en alegría cuando la antigua cardcaptor se decidía por usar aquellos extravagantes diseños. AUNQUE también había heredado algo muy importante de sus padres: su gran don para la observación, cosa de la que el calmado Kio carecía pues siempre parecía encerrado en su mundo.

Justamente, su hermano había heredado el lado sereno, conciliador y comprensivo del carácter de su madre; y lo protector del de su padre lo cual lo transformaba en un niño sumiso comparado con su alborotada hermana mayor.

-Fue una muy linda excursión, ¿verdad Kio? –preguntó ahora con alegría Nadeshiko mientras avanzaban camino a sus hogares.

-Eh…si, fue…fue linda. –tartamudeó él.

-¿Te sucede algo? Te veo algo…como nervioso

-No…no es nada. No te preocupes Li.

-Ya te dije que me llames por mi nombre, nos conocemos de siempre o ¿es que no sientes la suficiente confianza para llamarme Nadeshiko? –preguntó súbitamente triste.

-Cla…claro que sí es sólo que creía que por respeto debía…debía llamarte por tu apellido.

-¡Kio esta tartamudeando mucho! –gritó riendo Aya.

-¿De qué hablas, Ayame?

-¿Acaso no lo oyes, Ren? Tartamudea mucho cuando habla con Nadeshiko. –añadió la pequeña traviesa mientras le guiñaba un ojo a su aludido y grandes signos de interrogación surgían nuevamente en las cabecitas de los Li.

-Hermana, ya basta no te pongas a decir mentiras o le diré a mamá. –amenazó Kio.

-Sabes que no miento. –protestó la niña en voz baja

-No deben decir mentiras niños, eso es muy malo. Aunque es muy divertido¿no creen?

Ante la voz desconocida tanto Ren como Kio se pusieron a la defensiva, pues algo que sabían muy bien era que no debían hablar con extraños y mucho menos si sus padres no estaban presentes.

La mujer que les habló vestía completamente de negro, un pantalón de vestir bien entallado a su alta y pálida figura, y una camisa de seda del color de la noche, que también se ajustaba bien a su cuerpo. Llevaba su largo cabello, negro también, hasta la cadera lo cual la hacía ver de alguna forma más pálida y delgada; y sus ojos eran de un extraño tono violáceo. Ojos que miraban con atención a los niños.

-No deben decir mentiras, pequeños. –insistió mientras se ponía a la altura de sus aludidos y miraba directamente a los verdes ojos del pequeño Ren. –En especial cuando se tiene una madre tan cariñosa y sincera, no sería justo herir sus sentimientos, ¿no crees?

Por su parte Ren se posicionaba entre a figura de aquella extraña mujer y su amiga Aya, pues era la que estaba más cercana a él. Además no ignoraba que Kio estaba haciendo lo mismo con su hermana melliza. El niño Li se agradecía mentalmente ser tan dotado en artes marciales gracias a su buen amigo y maestro: el anciano Wei, porque su instinto le decía con toda seguridad que algo no iba bien con esa mujer. Eso y el hecho de que percibía magia en ella.

-Bien veo que eres muy desconfiado así que será mejor no decir nada más, oh y cuidado con lo que sigue. –dijo la mujer después de una pausa observadora y, casi como si sus palabras dieran rienda suelta al conflicto, el cielo comenzó a nublarse y los mellizos Li sintieron la presencia de una carta Sakura.

"Adiós" fue lo único que dijo la mujer mientras se alejaba de los niños caminando lentamente.

Una vez que se hubo ido fue Kero quién apareció saliendo de la mochila de Nadeshiko.

-¡Es la presencia de una carta!

-La sentimos Kero, ¿pero no viste a esa mujer? –preguntó Ren.

-No, estaba durmiendo hasta que sentí la presencia de la carta, sólo la escuché decir adiós. ¡Pero, qué esperan niños, liberen sus llaves! ¡No hay tiempo que perder, cardcaptors! –repuso el enérgico peluche

-¡Sí! -respondieron ambos al unísono y pronunciaron: -_Llaves que guardan los poderes del sol, la luna y las estrellas muestren sus verdaderas formas ante Ren y Nadeshiko, quienes aceptaron esta misión con ustedes. ¡Libérense!_ -

Y acto seguido las dos llaves se transformaron en báculos dorados y plateados. El de Ren, tenía en su extremo el mismo símbolo del sol que adornaba la portada del libro de las cartas, era enteramente dorado y finalizaba con una forma de punta de flecha rojiza que brillaba y cuando la luz del sol se reflejaba en ella parecía llamear. En cambio el de Nadeshiko tenía en un extremo el símbolo de la luna alada que adornaba la contraportada del libro de las cartas Sakura. Era plateado y terminaba de la misma forma que el báculo de su hermano, solo que en vez de que la punta fuera rojiza, en su caso era azulada. De un azul profundo como el color de las más limpias aguas del océano.  
-¿Que sucede? -Preguntó Aya  
-Es una carta, está cerca -le aclaró en voz baja su hermano  
Y antes de que la niña pudiera seguir preguntado algo, una lluvia de flechas comenzó a caer.

-Creemos que su pequeña empresa tiene mucho éxito y que lo tendrá aún más si acepta nuestro negocio. -explicó en ese momento Arthur Doyle ante las miradas desconfiadas de Tomoyo y Sakura. -Le ofrecemos convertir Sweet Dreams, poco a poco claro está, ¡en una empresa multinacional de gran nivel que creemos que algún día podría ser de gran competencia contra la mismísima marca norteamericana Starbucks!  
-Como mi compañero Doyle ha dicho, queremos que expanda sus horizontes -añadióKimiru Fugoshi -Comenzaríamos con una pequeña expansión en los países de Asia con algunas sucursales en lugares céntricos para medir el impacto en el mercado que esto provocaría. Luego se añadirían nuevas sucursales en lugares más "provinciales" por así decirlo y una vez que la situación se evalúe y considere estable, comenzaríamos a instalar sucursales en países de occidente; señora Li.  
-¿Y qué sucedería si el proyecto fracasa? -pregunto la joven de ojos verdes.  
-Desde luego en la compañía estamos previendo que esto no suceda y nos enfocamos más que nada hacia lo positivo. Desde hace tiempo que venimos siguiendo su actividad y haciendo estudio de mercado para poder decirle sin rodeos que Sweet Dreams es sin duda una de las cafeterías líderes en la región y está entre el "top 10" de las de todo Japón. Comprenderá que no nos dirigiríamos a usted en tan gran negocio sin estar preparados y con información fehaciente. -  
Y sin embargo, aquel empresario ignoraba que a Sakura la idea de que un grupo de empresarios magnates (entre ellos Arthur Doyle) siguieran de cerca su actividad la ponía bastante nerviosa por algún motivo que ella misma desconocía.  
-Por favor comprenda usted señor Fugoshi, que junto al señor Doyle se han presentado de un día para el otro y sin cita alguna con tamaña propuesta. Es por eso que la señora Li y yo tenemos ciertas dudas sobre esto -añadió Tomoyo.  
-Les ruego nos disculpen por eso, ha sido una gran descortesía no habernos anunciado antes y haber pedido una cita. Justamente íbamos a hacerlo en esta semana, pero como hoy mi socio y yo pasábamos por aquí...bueno, mis modales ingleses y yo fuimos los que presionamos a Kimiru de venir a hablar con usted si era posible. A veces olvido que las costumbres de mi país son muy diferentes a las de Japón y me dejo llevar, lo siento mucho. -se excusó Arthur con un marcado acento inglés que daba fe a sus palabras.

-No...No se preocupen. -murmuró Sakura. -Señores, les agradecería que me visiten en otra ocasión ya que ahora debo atender otros asuntos. Por favor, hablen con mi asistente para acordar una nueva fecha. Me interesa su propuesta, pero debo discutirla con...con otras personas que no se hayan presentes.  
-Oh claro, como usted lo prefiera señora Li. Ha sido un placer conocerla personalmente y disculpe nuestro atrevimiento. -dijo Fugoshi y con una reverencia se dispuso a salir. Por su parte, Arthur se acercó a la temblorosa Sakura y, besando su mano a modo de típica reverencia inglesa, se despidió tanto de ella como de Tomoyo.  
Apenas salieron ambos empresarios de la oficina, Sakura se dejó caer con cansancio y algo estupefacta sobre el sofá blanco donde antes compartiera un dulce almuerzo con la joven Hiragizawa.  
-Sakura, necesitas calmarte un poco estas muy pálida y pareces demasiado nerviosa.  
-¿Y si es un pariente Sebastian que quiere tenderme una trampa para vengar la muerte de su familiar, Tomoyo? Hace 9 años nunca hubiera pensado que alguien pudiera hacer algo así, pero ahora sé que todo puede pasar.  
-Francamente espero que no lo sea, además no tenía ningún parecido físico con él. El señor Doy...Arthur tiene cabello completamente negro y ojos color café además de que no posee rasgos parecidos a los de Sebastian. ¿Has sentido magia en él? –dijo la joven empresaria en un vago intento de reanimar a su amiga.  
-Pero Tomoyo, no es necesario que se parezca para ser un pariente de él. Sin embargo...sin embargo no, no había magia en él.  
-Sakura...  
-¡Además él también es inglés! -la interrumpió su amiga.  
-Pero Doyle es un apellido muy común en Europa, Sakura. Lo mejor será que hables con Shaoran o quizás con tu hermano para que investiguen a Arthur Doyle antes de tener más trato con él.  
-Eso...eso es cierto. Pero es que no quiero preocupar a mi hermano y mucho menos a Shaoran.  
-Pero, es mejor "prevenir que curar" ¿no crees?  
-Tienes razón. -Respondió la joven de ojos verdes con una ligera sonrisa, ahora un poco más calmada.  
Y fue entonces cuando el teléfono volvió a sonar. -¿Qué sucede Hikari? –pregunto intentando sonar serena.  
-El señor Hiragizawa quiere verte, Sakura. -explicó la asistente al otro lado de la línea.  
-Oh, hazlo pasar por favor. -cortando la comunicación, se dirigió a Tomoyo -Es Eriol, está aquí.

-¡Escudo! –gritaron en ese mismo momento, al unísono, los pequeños Li alzando en alto sus báculos.

-¿Qué carta es capaz de arrojarnos una lluvia de flechas? –se preguntó Nadeshiko sumida en sus pensamientos. Pero antes de que la bestia del sello a su lado pudiera responderle, Ayame Hiragizawa gritó "¡esa!" Y señalo a la criatura que se hallaba flotando sobre ellos y preparándose para dispararles de nuevo.  
-¡Ren, nos quiere a nosotros debemos alejarnos de ellos! -grito la niña de ojos canela.  
-¡Pero Nadeshiko, espera!  
Ya era tarde, la niña había salido del campo de protección de la carta Escudo y se disponía a atacar a la nueva carta, ignorante de que aquello podría resultar muy peligroso.  
-Ren, esa es la carta de la Flecha aunque es más calmada que la carta Disparo aún así puede ser un problema para ustedes. Igualmente, aunque sea más calmada que Disparo es igual de peligrosa. –explicó Kerberos con suma rapidez.  
-No entiendo, ¿es más calmada pero igual de peligrosa?  
-¡Con lo de calmada me refiero a que no los atacara sin descanso como lo haría la carta Disparo!  
Sin embargo, el guardián estaba preocupado por la pequeña Nadeshiko.

Recordaba bien que el día después de la liberación de las cartas, utilizando el libro, Sakura se había comunicado con todas ellas y les había pedido por favor que no fueran muy rudas con los niños. También le había pedido a él que no interviniera en las capturas a no ser que fuera necesario. "_Shaoran y yo creemos que lo mejor es que se esfuercen por sí mismos, de esa forma se fortaleceran y aprenderán a controlar su magia. Igualmente, si es necesario ayúdalos Kero. Ninguno de los dos queremos que terminen lastimados por esto_" le había dicho.  
-¡Eso es, entonces usare a disparo! –razonó el niño.  
-¡No hermano! ¡Solo se haría una pelea entre las cartas y además ya no podrías proteger a Kio y Aya! Yo me encargaré. ¡Vuelo! -conjuró la pequeña y voló alrededor de la carta Flecha en un intento de llamar su atención y una vez conseguido, la guió un poco más lejos de donde estaban su hermano y los demás, internándose en el bosquecillo que rodeaba el camino.  
-¡Nadeshiko ten cuidado! -gritó Kio al ver que la carta comenzaba a atacar, y ante su aviso Nadeshiko alcanzo a posarse en una rama de un árbol para invocar la carta Viento e inmovilizar a la carta, tal como lo hiciera su madre hace tantos años.  
-Regresa a la forma humilde que mereces, ¡carta Sakura! –fue lo último que se escuchó.

-¿Eriol? -se asombró Tomoyo, al ver ingresar a su marido en la oficina de Sakura.  
-Con permiso, señoritas. Creo que decirles "señoras" es como añadirles más años. -dijo el inglés a modo de saludo.

-Adelante Eriol –respondió Sakura con una sonrisa -¿Quieres algo de comer o beber? Puedo llamar a Hikari.

-Te lo agradezco pero la verdad es que ya almorcé. Decidí venir a verlas cuando supe que Tomoyo estaba aquí. –explicó él con una afable sonrisa.  
-¿Pasaste por la oficina? -preguntó Tomoyo algo ruborizada como efecto de la relajada sonrisa de su marido. Pues ni Sakura ignoraba el gran atractivo del inglés y una mínima sonrisa suya podía hacer desfallecer a cualquier joven. Excepto a ella. Ella sólo tenía ojos para su _querido Shaoran_.  
-Así es querida y tu asistente me informó que habías venido a ver a Sakura. Por cierto, ¿les sucede algo?-  
Tomoyo miró con leve preocupación a su esposo, sabía que él era mucho más perceptivo y observador que ella por lo que le preocupaba que notara algo de la turbación que apresaba a su mejor amiga de la infancia. Es decir, estaba segura de que ella le informaría a Shaoran o a su hermano en algún momento sobre la visita del misterioso Arthur Doyle, sólo que no sabía cuando lo haría y no quería que Eriol se adelantara a los hechos. Conocía bien a su esposo y sabía que algo que realmente le gustaba era saber todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor con anticipación a los demás para luego infundir misterio, era una característica que seguía conservando a pesar de los años y que era clara herencia de su encarnación anterior: Clow Reed.  
Lo observó con disimulo y vio brillar en sus francos ojos azules un brillo chispeante y seguro que delataba el hecho de que no había pasado nada por alto. Tomoyo no pudo más que suspirar con resignación.  
-No es nada, Eriol. Y dime, ¿ya está todo listo para el lanzamiento de la marca? -preguntó Sakura en un intento de desviar el tema de conversación.  
-Todo está listo, pronto los sorprenderemos con una grata sorpresa.  
-Me alegra mucho saberlo, Nadeshiko estará muy emocionada cuando lo sepa y seguro querrá ser de las primeras en probarse sus diseños.  
-Creo que entre ella y Ayame acabarán con la tienda. -rió el inglés.  
-Oh Eriol, no sé cómo lo haces. -suspiró ella, tras observar fijamente a su amigo.  
-¿Qué cosa?  
-Ser tan...tranquilo y desenvuelto. Cualquiera que te viera pensaría que eres un hombre libre e independiente, sin obligaciones aunque en realidad no es así. Desde que regresaste a Japón siempre admiré eso de ti. -confesó con pesar.  
-Creo que el secreto está en no dejarse envolver por el trabajo y disfrutar de la vida, Sakura. Tanto tú como Shaoran tienen muchas responsabilidades y creo que ambos se merecen unas buenas vacaciones.  
-Eriol tiene razón, deberían viajar a algún lugar. Tomarse unas vacaciones para dedicarse a ustedes, olvidarse por un momento de quienes son aquí y concentrarse en quiénes son cuando están juntos...solo ustedes. -afirmó Tomoyo mientras tomaba la mano de su esposo.  
-En verdad desearía eso, pero Shaoran tiene muchas obligaciones y responsabilidades entre ser el Jefe del clan Li y un miembro importante del Consejo, por eso mismo no dejo que intervenga en la administración del café. No quiero que tenga aún más responsabilidades a su cargo.-  
Los esposos Hiragizawa intercambiaron miradas, su amiga estaba en lo cierto. Shaoran Li era un joven con demasiadas responsabilidades para su edad, hace 9 años...cuando todos se reencontraron ya era conocido su cargo en el clan Li, lo cual lo dejaba con grandes obligaciones. En ese entonces sólo era un estudiante universitario de Hong Kong que tomaba la mayoría de sus clases "a larga distancia" lo cual le permitía delegar tranquilamente a su clan y mantener sus estudios. Tiempo después se recibió en la carrera de administración empresarial (al igual que Tomoyo) y se casó con Sakura, lo que lo llevó a aceptar un cargo en el Consejo de Magia Oriental; de un principio Sakura se había opuesto a eso porque sabía que su cargo como jefe de su clan era muy importante y le preocupaba que ocupara un nuevo cargo tan o más importante en el Consejo, lo que lo llenaría de trabajo y, probablemente, de mucho estrés.  
Sin embargo para el asombro de todos, Shaoran logró desempeñar ambos cargos de forma excepcional y sin que ello afectara su vida personal aunque eso le había transformado en un joven más serio aún de lo que era antes. Claro, serio sólo con su entorno de amigos y conocidos ya que con su esposa era totalmente lo opuesto.  
Por otro lado Sakura también tenía sus obligaciones, ser la dueña de una gran cafetería que cada vez se hacía más reconocida no era algo fácil y casi todas las semanas recibía nuevas propuestas de posibles socios. Aunque ella rechazaba esa idea, ya que se sentía más a gusto siendo independiente en lo que se refería a las decisiones del café. Eso sumado a que era una madre y esposa muy dedicada la dejaba con poco tiempo para pensar en ella misma y, aunque sus amigos sabían que de ese modo ella era feliz, querían que se tomara unas pequeñas vacaciones con su esposo.  
-No niego que Shaoran es un hombre muy ocupado, pero un poco de vacaciones son casi obligatorias. Necesitan descansar, Sakura.  
-Gracias por tu opinión Eriol, pero...no lo sé. -dijo ella con un suspiro.  
Con cansancio la joven de ojos verdes se puso de pie y se dirigió a su escritorio para organizar unos papeles ya que el encuentro con los señores Fugoshi y Doyle le había quitado el apetito. Sin embargo antes de dar 3 pasos se detuvo en seco y dirigió una mirada fugaz al hechicero inglés.  
-¿Lo sentiste? O fue...  
-Temo que sí lo sentí, no fue tu imaginación. -comentó él con preocupación mientras ambos se acercaban al gran ventanal que decoraba la oficina.

-¿Eso es todo? -preguntó luego de un momento Aya, cuando todo se hubo calmado.  
-Si, es todo -repuso Ren, mientras retiraba la invocación de la carta Escudo. -Usa Vuelo y baja de ahí, Nadeshiko.  
-Mejor a Salto, es más rápido. -sonrió la niña mientras se acercaba a su hermano en un ágil salto.  
-¡Pero qué emocionante! ¡Nunca los había visto "en acción"! Sin embargo necesitan una pose para liberar sus llaves, ¡no pueden hacerlo así nada más!  
-Cálmate Aya, eso no es necesario.  
-¡Claro que si, Kio! ¡Deben hacer las cosas con estilo! ¿No lo crees, Nadeshiko?  
-Esto...yo, no sé...  
-Pues yo no lo haré, eso de cosas con estilo es cosa de niñas -contesto Ren, cruzándose de brazos.  
-Nadeshiko, Ren será mejor que vayamos a casa. –dijo el guardián de ojos dorados mientras miraba a su alrededor con preocupación.  
-¡Si Kero!  
Respondieron los mellizos al unísono emprendiendo la marcha hacia la residencia Li, acompañados por la alegre figurita de Ayame y su hermano. Sin embargo, por la cabeza de Kio Hiragizawa pasaban otras ideas muy distintas a las de su hermana mayor. _Tengo un mal presentimiento, todo el lugar se siente muy raro. _Pensó.

-¿Qué está pasando? -preguntó Toya disimulando lo mejor que podía su inquietud ante Shaoran.

Ambos ahora se encontraban en la oficina del jefe de clan, en lo alto del **Midtown Tower**; edificio que servía de fachada para las actividades del Consejo.  
-Ha habido un estallido de poder muy grande, eso es todo.  
-Eso explica por qué todos en la planta de investigaciones se han puesto de esa forma. -bufó Kinomoto. -Le diré a mi gente que salga en este instante para establecer perímetros en la zona, no quiero arriesgarme a que sea nuestro misterioso asesino quién ha hecho estallar su poder.  
Pero su joven cuñado no lo escuchaba. Sólo se limitaba a concentrar sus energías para determinar de dónde provenía tan gran poder, pero hasta para él era algo muy incierto de lograr. Tokyo estaba rodeada de presencias mágicas, debido a que allí se encontraba la sede central japonesa del Consejo de Magia Oriental, además de que al ser una ciudad con gran población se encontraban muchos practicantes de magia, hechiceros o hechiceras, lo que hacía muy difícil determinar la procedencia de una sola energía. Pero lo que en realidad dificultaba la búsqueda era el hecho de que ese poder parecía provenir de todas direcciones y no sólo de una persona o lugar en concreto. _Debo llamar a Sakura y asegurarme de que se encuentra bien,_ pensó inmediatamente. Pero por más de que intentaba comunicarse con ella no lo lograba, fue entonces cuando se percató de que ningún instrumento electrónico funcionaba.  
-Iré al café de Sakura por favor informa de eso si alguien me precisa.  
-Maldición, ¿al menos puedes explicarme qué diablos es lo que está pasando? -dijo el galeno con (ahora evidente) inquietud e irritación, pues había estado hablándole a Li pero este, al estar sumido en sus pensamientos, no le había escuchado y mucho menos contestado.  
-Solo quiero asegurarme de que Sakura está bien. -espetó él con dureza antes de salir de la oficina.  
Pero lo que parecía ser una acción tan simple como salir de una oficina en busca de alguien, supondría un verdadero esfuerzo. Todos en el edificio iban de aquí para allá con expresiones caóticas, y de dolor en algunos casos. Las secretarias intentaban una y otra vez establecer comunicaciones pero sin éxito y muchos recurrían con fastidio a las escaleras a la hora de trasladarse de un piso a otro ya que incluso los ascensores estaban fuera de servicio.

_Creo que todos en este edificio se han vuelto muy dependientes de la tecnología._ Pensó Shaoran Li con pesar.

-Lo mejor será que uses tu magia para salir de aquí. –intervino una voz a sus espaldas sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-Tienes razón, estamos en el último piso de la torre y no sería muy ventajoso utilizar las escaleras.

-Arrójate por ellas y flota con aquella "burbuja de aire" que tan bien sabes usar no vayas a hacerlo arrojándote por la ventana eso llamaría mucho la atención, mocoso. Y apresúrate, quiero asegurarme que mi hermana está bien y salir de aquí para ver a mi familia.

Ante estas palabras, Li corrió hacia la puerta de las escaleras y sin dudarlo hizo lo que su cuñado le había sugerido. El tiempo era oro en ese momento y poco le importaban al joven las sorprendidas miradas que le lanzaban las personas a su alrededor, sólo una idea y un mal presentimiento era todo lo que cruzaba por su mente en medio de tanto alboroto.

_Sakura, debo encontrarla. Si no me equivoco este poder es...  
_  
-¡Tomoyo, por favor reacciona! -suplicaba Eriol en ese instante mientras sacudía levemente a su esposa. -No hay caso, ¿qué es lo que está pasando?  
-No lo sé Eriol, nada funciona y esta sensación me está provocando dolor de cabeza.  
-A mi también, pero lo que más me preocupa es Tomoyo.  
-Te entiendo, yo me sien...  
-¿Sakura? ¡¿Qué sucede?!  
La joven de ojos verdes no contestó.

Con todas sus fuerzas Sakura se aferraba a su escritorio mientras intentaba poner en orden sus ideas y no desplomarse en el suelo, sentía que todo a su alrededor daba vueltas y aquellas fuertes sensaciones de mareo le impedían formular palabras claras.  
-Sakura, ¡Sakura responde!  
-Debo...debo salir de aquí. –balbuceó.

Con dificultad miró a los profundos ojos azules de su amigo en muda súplica de entendimiento, rogando porque por ninguna razón la persiguiera y en lugar de ello se quedara acompañando a su inconsciente esposa.

-No me sigas.

No había sido un pedido. Más bien una orden que salió de la boca de la maestra de cartas antes de que pudiera darse cuenta, y acto seguido salió corriendo del lugar dejando a Eriol Hiragizawa con una mezcla de incredulidad y preocupación. Nunca, en todos los años que llevaba de amistad con Sakura, la había escuchado hablar de esa forma: con tal decisión y autoritarismo. Además el hecho de que saliera corriendo del lugar con rumbo desconocido le preocupaba aún más que su repentino cambio de actitud.

_Estoy seguro de lo que sentí, aquella presencia no era la de Sakura pero lo que más me preocupa ahora es la presencia que siento en Tomoyo, sin duda alguna no es la de ella._ Pensó dirigiendo una mirada de grave preocupación a su esposa.

_Tengo que encontrar de donde proviene este poder_. _No es posible, que esta fuerza siga existiendo. Se supone que todo terminó hace 9 años_.

Aquel pensamiento cruzó por su mente con una ola de miedo y desesperación mientras corría por las calles de Japón en dirección al punto en donde ella sentía que aquel extraño poder se concentraba. Nunca se hubiera imaginado que en realidad era la única que parecía sentirlo de esa forma, porque a su vez aquella energía parecía llamarla, atraerla hacia si con un fin desconocido.  
Sin embargo parecía que se movía sin un verdadero rumbo fijo y comenzaba a marearse. Parecía estar fuera de sus cabales, ignorante de que alguien la seguía con esfuerzo y cansancio, ya que aunque la joven no lo hubiera notado y siguiera corriendo, habían pasado al menos 30 minutos desde que salió de su oficina en el café.  
-¡Sakura! -gritó en ese momento la figura masculina a sus espaldas.

Pero para sorpresa de él, su aludida no hizo más que detenerse por un momento y mirarlo fijamente por un segundo para luego correr con más fuerza que antes y alejándose con rapidez.  
-¡Espera por favor!  
-¡NO!  
-¡SAKURA TEN CUIDADO! –pidió con desesperación Shaoran Li al ver que su esposa cruzaba la calle sin mirar a sus lados y un auto se dirigía hacia ella a toda velocidad.

-Insisto, debo hablar con el señor Li. -insistió un joven hombre.  
-Lo siento joven, mi señor Li no se encuentra en la residencia. Y comprenderá que con la situación que estamos atravesando no hemos podido comunicarnos con él.  
-Usted es quien no comprende, es muy importante que veamos a Li. Mi superior...mi superior está agonizando y hay cosas que desea hacerle saber a él. ¡Por favor!  
Ante las palabras del joven, Wei no pudo evitar una leve alteración. Si un hombre agonizante deseaba hablar desesperadamente con su señor nada bueno podía resultar de ello.  
-Señor, lo comprendo pero en estos momentos no hay nada que pueda hacer por usted hasta que las comunicaciones se restauren. Pero mientras tanto le ruego esperar aquí, ¿ha venido acompañado?  
-Mi superior espera en el vehículo estacionado en la acera de enfrente. Le agradezco su hospitalidad, se lo comunicaré a él. Quizás quiera descender del vehículo.-  
Fue así como en menos de 10 minutos, aquel joven y un señor en grave estado de salud ingresaron a la residencia Li. Ambos fueron instalados en una de las habitaciones de huéspedes, para que aquel hombre en tan mal condición pudiera descansar.  
-¿Quiénes son esos señores, Wei? -preguntó Ren Li asomándose al anciano servidor una vez que éste hubo cerrado la puerta de la habitación con nuevos ocupantes.  
-Son unos señores que desean hablar con su padre, señorito Li.  
-Pero papá tardará en llegar...  
-Es por eso que los he instalado aquí, para que descansen mientras esperan. -contestó con una afable sonrisa el anciano. -Lo mejor será que vaya con la señorita Nadeshiko y sus compañeros, no se preocupe amo.  
-Ya te dije que no me gusta que me digas "amo". -refunfuño el niño mientras se dirigía a la sala de estar donde Nadeshiko y los hermanos Hiragizawa tomaban el té en animada charla.  
Sin embargo, aunque Ren era distraído en algunas cosas cuando se trataba de magia o sucesos "extraños" era el primero en reaccionar y darse cuenta de que algo andaba mal, tal y como pasaba con su padre. Era por eso que al niño de 9 años no se le escapaba el hecho de que no era un simple corte de luz (tal como le habían dicho) lo que había dejado inutilizables todos los aparatos eléctricos de la casa. Se había percatado de una gran energía y no había pasado por alto que toda la guardia de la residencia Li se había dispersado alrededor del lugar, como si se prepararan para un ataque. _Parece que Nadeshiko no sintió ese gran poder de hace un rato, pero no me sorprende con lo despistada que es. Debería preguntarle a Kio pero cuando no estén Aya y mi hermana, esto es cosa de chicos con magia._ Pensó con decisión.  
-¡Hermano! ¿Dónde te habías metido?  
-Esto...yo fui a ver si encontraba...si encontraba un... ¡un libro! Si, un libro que quería enseñarle a Kio.  
-No es hora de ver libros Ren, es hora de tomar el té y disfrutar de estos bocadillos. -replicó con una sonrisa, Ayame. -¿Los ha preparado tu mamá? ¡Están deliciosos!  
-Eh...si. Vamos Kio, enserio que te quiero mostrar algo.  
-Si, como tú quieras Ren.  
Dicho esto, ambos niños partieron en dirección a la habitación del niño Li, y fue sólo cuando estuvieron fuera del campo de visión de las niñas que Aya se animó a decir.  
-Tu hermano oculta algo, Nadeshiko.  
-Oculta... ¿algo?  
-Es eso o está intentando aprender a mentir y se le da muy mal.  
-¿Pero qué querría ocultar, Ren?  
-No lo sé, ¿pero no notaste que Kio también está extraño? Y no extraño como cuando tu estas cerca, sino extraño-extraño.  
-¿Extraño-extraño? -preguntó confundida la pequeña, sin percatarse del significado de las otras palabras que había pronunciado su amiga.  
-Si, ¡pero nosotras lo descubriremos! ¡Las detectives Hiragizawa y Li entrarán en acción! -exclamó la otra con un emocionante brillo en sus azules ojos.  
-Aya...creo que debes dejar de leer esos cuentos de detectives -replicó Nadeshiko mientras gotas de sudor comenzaban a surgir en su cabecita.  
-Novelas, se llaman novelas y también deberías leer algunas. Papá dice que no es común que una niña de mi edad se interese en ellas, pero dice que está muy bien que lo haga. Tienes que venir a casa así leemos juntas, o quizás sea mejor que te traiga los libros aquí.  
-¿No crees que es más divertido salir a plantar flores en el jardín?  
-También lo es. ¡Ya sé! Un día plantaremos flores y otro día leeremos, ¿quieres?  
-¡Claro! -afirmó la niña con entusiasmo.  
Tanta fue la emoción de ambas niñas, que en su excitación olvidaron cómo había surgido aquella charla y antes de que pudieran volver a pensar en ello, ya se encontraban jugando en el jardín de la residencia Li junto a sus dos hermanos respectivos. Ignorantes de la gravedad de su entorno y de que nuevos cambios se avecinarían.

_Sabía que nuevos cambios vendrían pero no estaba preparada para algo así, a pesar de estar con mis ojos cerrados la luz de la habitación es tan fuerte que daña mis ojos. Lo mejor sería levantarme y cerrar las cortinas, estoy segura de que aquella luz tan fuerte proviene del exterior, no podría ser de otra manera. Inspiré profundamente antes de levantarme, desconozco el motivo pero mi cuerpo parece ser de plomo y aunque intento moverme algo no me lo permite. ¿Qué sucede? Ahora que lo recuerdo, hasta hace unos minutos estaba con Eriol y Sakura, luego todo se torna borroso y no recuerdo más._

_Volví a intentar levantarme de aquella dura cama en la que me encontraba y noté con asombro que gruesas correas amarraban mis pies y manos.  
-Ha despertado señorita, ¿hoy se siente mejor?  
-Si, por favor cierra las cortinas hay demasiada luz.  
-Claro, como ordene.  
-¿Por qué estoy atada?  
No hay tiempo de sutilezas, estar atada a una cama nunca es buena señal. Peor si no recuerdas como llegaste eso.  
-Oh...no lo recuerda. ¿Cómo están sus manos? ¿Están limpias?  
¿Por qué me hace ese tipo de pregunta? Con fastidio observé mis manos para darme cuenta de que estaban impecablemente limpias aunque más pálidas de lo normal. Parece imposible que estas manos tan delgadas, pálidas y frágiles sean las mías.  
-Si, lo están. ¿Por qué lo preguntas?  
-Ya veo...no es nada, permítame desatarle estos amarres. Han de ser muy incómodos.  
-¿Donde están, Aya y Kio? ¿Eriol?  
Pregunté sin poder contenerme, pero la mujer que desataba con paciencia aquellas correas, se detuvo.  
-¿Recuerdas quién eres, querida?  
-Claro que lo recuerdo, soy Tomoyo Hiragizawa.  
-¿Recuerdas lo que sucedió hace casi dos años?  
-Yo no...-  
Silencio.  
No pude decir nada más. Una lluvia de imágenes atravesó mi cabeza a una velocidad vertiginosa, como si fueran parte de una película y no de mis recuerdos; y en aquella constante lluvia recordé. Recordé por qué estaba en esa extraña habitación, hablando con una enfermera:  
-No...No me importa morir si es en tus brazos, querida. -me había murmurado él entre mis brazos mientras mis constantes lágrimas bañaban su hermoso rostro._

_-¡No, Eriol no! ¡Por favor no me dejes, tienes que perdonarme! –le rogué, su hermoso rostro perdía su color cada vez más rápido. Intenté mantener la calma serenarme para decirle que todo estaría bien, que volveríamos juntos a casa con nuestros hijos. Pero, ¿cómo hacer algo como eso cuando la persona que más amas muere en tus brazos? ¿Cómo hacerlo cuando la razón de tu existencia se apaga lentamente en tus brazos?_

_Regalándome una de sus cálidas sonrisas llenas de amor, murmuró sus últimas palabras._

_-No hay nada que perdonarte, te amo y siempre lo haré aún si este amor me lleva a la muerte. Pero estoy feliz...de ver que vuelves a ser tu misma y...de ver de nuevo tus hermosos ojos azules. _

_Ahora lo recordaba todo, en esa ocasión la muerte había sido egoísta y me había privado de poder decirle que lo amaba, que lo amaba con cada célula de mi cuerpo y cada gota de mi sangre. Quizás era justo, después de todo yo misma había asesinado al hombre que más había amado en mi vida. Atravesando su pecho sin piedad alguna y con mis propias manos._

_Con el pánico reflejado en mis ojos observé el amable rostro de la enfermera a mi lado. Su cara reflejaba compasión, ¿o quizás lástima? Después de todo, por las preguntas que me había hecho en un principio estaba segura de que no era la primera vez que pasaba por esto. Con todo el temor que era capaz de sentir, observé con lentitud mis manos. Seguían siendo increíblemente pálidas pero ahora la sangre de Eriol las bañaba…_

-¡NOOO! ¡NO, ES IMPOSIBLE!  
-¡Tomoyo, Tomoyo cálmate por favor! -Pidió con la desesperación grabada en su semblante, algo muy poco común en él, Eriol Hiragizawa. Su esposa no dejaba de gritar y llorar en su inconsciencia y empezaba a asustarle lo que podría sucederle.

-Que... ¿qué sucedió? -preguntó la joven mientras se reincorporaba a duras penas y secaba las lágrimas de sus ojos  
-Desearía saber lo mismo, querida  
-Oh Eriol, no...no recuerdo nada. Sólo sé que en un instante todo se volvió oscuro y...ya no recuerdo nada más.  
-No te preocupes querida, todo está bien.  
-¿Eriol? –preguntó dudosa, pues veía a su esposo algo extraño.  
-Todo está bien. -murmuró él.

-¡Maldito _Manjuu blanco,_ casi nos matas de nuevo!

-Cálmate Kurorin, por lo menos logramos salvar a esta jovencita.

-Señorita, ¿se encuentra bien?

-¡Mokona lo siente mucho!

-¿Mo…kona? –preguntó con confusión Sakura Li mientras intentaba poner sus ideas en claro. _¿Quién es Mokona y por qué habla tan extraño? Me recuerda a Kero. Pensó._

-¡Cállate, no sabemos si es seguro que hables aquí!

-Calma, no pasará nada si Mokona habla. Ella no se sorprenderá.

-¡Sakura! –gritó en ese momento Shaoran Li mientras se acercaba hacia el lugar donde tres sujetos de extrañas ropas y una "extraña criatura" rodeaban a una semi-consciente Sakura. -¿Quiénes son ustedes? –demandó.

Sin embargo se quedó sin palabras cuando contempló al joven que sostenía en brazos a su esposa. Vestía de manera extraña y lo primero que cruzó por la mente de Li era que aquel sujeto era un simple cosplayer, llevaba ropas blancas con algunos detalles verdes y una larga capa. En definitiva su vestimenta y la de sus compañeros era igual solo que los colores cambiaban, incluso aquella extraña criatura que los acompañaba llevaba una pequeña capa blanca pero con motivos rojos.

-Shaoran, ¿en dónde estamos? –intervino Sakura, aún confusa, atrayendo las miradas de todos los presentes. –AH, ¿QUIÉNES SON USTEDES? –gritó poniéndose de pie con rapidez.

-¡_Syaoran, _esta chica se parece a la princesa Sakura!

-¿Princesa…Sakura? –cuestionó la joven de ojos verdes al pequeño ser blanco que acababa de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

Ahora todo le parecía un verdadero caos. Hace unos instantes estaba en su oficina charlando animadamente con Eriol y Tomoyo, luego sus recuerdos se tornaron confusos y después por alguna razón se encontraba cruzando una calle con Shaoran pidiéndole que tenga cuidado y corriendo detrás de ella mientras un vehículo se acercaba hacia ella a toda velocidad. Pero en lugar de recibir el impacto, un fuerte agarre la había apartado del camino de aquel automóvil que, por cierto, tras evitar el accidente había seguido su camino a toda velocidad sin importarle nada, y ahora tras separarse de los brazos del joven que la había apartado del camino del auto se encontraba de pie ante tres hombres de muy extraña apariencia.

-Esto…señorita, por favor no se asuste. –pidió Fye Flowright con su mejor sonrisa. –Yo soy Fye y ellos son Kurogane y Syaoran. Oh, y este pequeño "manjuu blanco" se llama Mokona.

-¿Sya…oran? –inquirió la antigua cardcaptor mientras observaba fijamente al más joven de los tres. Él había sido quien la había salvado de choque seguro que recibiría de aquel automóvil, en el apuro y la confusión no había fijado especial atención en su rostro pero ahora lo hacía y estaba admirada con lo que veía. Era como volver el tiempo atrás y volver a ver la cara de su Shaoran a los 17 o 18 años aproximadamente.

-Sakura, son los viajeros. –intervino, luego de un momento de incómodo silencio, su esposo a modo de explicación mientras rodeaba su cintura con un brazo en un gesto sobreprotector.  
-Creo que ellos saben más de nosotros de lo que esperamos. -bufó Kurogane.

-¡Que lindooo! ¿Qué eres tú? ¿Eres un guardián como Kero?  
-¡Por supuesto que no es un majestuoso guardián como yo! -protestó Kerberos.  
-¡Mokona es Mokona! ¡Y si quieres contar Mokonas, cuentas: una Mokona, dos Mokonas, tres Mokonas…!  
-Pero no lo entiendo, cuando mamá y papá llegaron con esos sujetos los presentó a todos por igual. No te trató como una niña y me parece que si lo eres. –comentó el mellizo Li interrumpiendo el mini discurso de Mokona.  
-Ren, ¡ya te dijo que es un Mokona!  
-¿Y cómo lo sabes?  
-Por lo lindo -intervino Mokona Modoki abrazándose a sí mismo y provocando un suspiro de resignación por parte de Kero.

-Pero, dijiste que cuentas un Mokona, dos Mokonas y así. ¿Entonces Kero es UN KERO? –preguntó esta vez Nadeshiko, provocando indignación en el pequeño muñeco de felpa.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE NO! ¡No hay nadie en todo el mundo igual a mí, ni siquiera el tonto de Spinel logra ser un poco parecido a mí y mi belleza! ¡Porque yo soy Kerberos, el majestuoso guardián de ojos dorados! ¡JA JA JA JA!

-Calma, calma Kero. ¿Quieres que busquemos pudding?

-¡PUDDING! ¡Siii, quiero pudding!  
-¡Pudding, Mokona también quiere!

-Oh entonces buscaremos pudding para los dos. –afirmó con una cálida sonrisa la pequeña Nadeshiko.

-¡No, para ti no hay pudding!

-¡Pero Mokona quiere pudding! ¡PU-DDING, PU-DDING!

-¡Sólo los guardianes únicos en el mundo como yo pueden comerlo, MUAJAJA!

-Ahora que lo recuerdo, ¡tú eres el que me ayudó cuando Sakura y los demás se hicieron muy muy pequeños y Mokona se hizo muy muy grande en aquel extraño mundo!

-¿QUEEÉ? ¿¡QUIERES DECIR QUE HAY OTRO COMO YO!? ¡Eso es imposible, yo soy único!

-No, no lo eres. Ya te he visto en otro mundo. –respondió Mokona imitando la voz del guardián de las cartas Sakura.

-¿Wow, puedes imitar nuestras voces?

-¡Claro que sí, es una de las 108 habilidades secretas de Mokona!

-Aquí tienen. –intervino Ren, quien en medio de la discusión entre las dos criaturas mágicas había ido a buscar pudding para cada uno con la esperanza de que así se mantuvieran en silencio. –Coman y dejen de pelear por favor.

-Hermano, ¿no crees que es una lástima que Ayame y Kio hayan tenido que irse? Podrían haberse quedado aquí y ahora estarían jugando con Mokona.  
-Yo lamento que se hayan ido pero por otra razón, Nadeshiko. -dijo irritado el mellizo.  
Sus amigos se habían marchado minutos después de que llegaran sus padres debido a una llamada que habían recibido de su padre. En medio de ello, Ren no había tenido la oportunidad de hablar con Kio sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo alrededor de la casa y ahora se arrepentía.

Hiragizawa era su compañero de siempre y su "confidente", cuando algo iba mal no dudaba en hablar con él y viceversa; ambos se contaban todo y discutían constantemente sobre cosas de magia, después de todo, de los hermanos Hiragizawa él era el único que la poseía. Pero ahora por alguna distracción "sin sentido", como Ren lo había denominado, había perdido la oportunidad de hablar con su mejor amigo sobre el extraño poder que se sentía en la mansión.  
-Ren, ¿estas bien?  
-Si...no me pasa nada. Es solo que estoy intentando entender algunas cosas, ¿notaste que uno de esos señores que vinieron con Mokona es casi igual a papá?

-Oye mocoso, ¿piensas quedarte como tonto mirándola cada vez que se te acerca?  
-No...Yo, en verdad lo siento mucho. -contestó algo apenado Syaoran. Aunque en realidad no podía evitar quedarse observando "como tonto" a Sakura Li cada vez que se le acercaba. La joven esposa del jefe del clan Li era sin duda muy diferente a _su Sakura, _aquella princesa del país de Clow que tanto añoraba, pero no por eso dejaba de ser hermosa. Ambas tenían la misma aura amorosa y el mismo poder, aunque su apariencia era diferente; después de todo Sakura Li llevaba su cabello castaño largo y lo dejaba caer como una sedosa cascada en su espalda, y aunque era de contextura frágil al igual que la princesa del país de Clow la esposa de Shaoran Li tenía más altura. Eso sin hablar de la perfecta figura de una mujer, que aunque había sido madre de mellizos, aún se conservaba como una joven de apenas 19 o 20 años.

-Ah Kuropon, entiéndelo después de todo ha pasado tiempo desde que vimos a la princesa y es la primera vez que nos encontramos con su alter ego en otra dimensión. Además que la señora Li es una mujer muy hermosa.

-Lamento mucho la tardanza. -interrumpió Yukito Tsukishiro mientras se precipitaba en la oficina de Shaoran, que era el lugar en donde nuestros viajeros se encontraban. -Oh, lo siento mucho…creí que Shaoran estaría aquí.  
-¿Acaso este no es el sacerdote? -pregunto Kurogane en voz baja, y tras un mudo asentimiento de Syaoran, Fye se presentó.  
-Él estará aquí en un momento, soy Fye y ellos son Kurogane y Syaoran.  
Mudo asombro fue la única respuesta que recibió el mago del país de Celes, ya que al escuchar el último nombre Yukito observo con detenimiento al más joven de todos ellos y se percato de gran parecido que había entre él y su buen amigo Li. Por lo que Yue no tardó en aparecer.  
-Ya decía yo que él se sabe cuidar solo. -murmuró con una leve sonrisa el mago de Celes.  
-¿Quiénes son ustedes? -demandó el juez observando fijamente a Syaoran. -Y en donde esta mi dueña.  
-Esto...yo soy Fye, él es...-comenzó, por tercera o cuarta vez en lo que iba de aquel extraño día ignorando el hecho de que Yue ya había escuchado aquella presentación cuando se encontraba en su identidad falsa.  
-No te molestes, este sujeto no parece tener intención de hablar. -le interrumpió Kurogane.  
-No han respondido a mi pregunta.  
-Calma, calma no hay necesidad de ponerse agresivos. Tu dueña de seguro está cerca.  
-Él único agresivo es Kurogane.  
-Cállate mocoso.  
-¡Yue!

Los cuatro ocupantes se voltearon para encontrarse con la cansada figura de Sakura Li, quien se apoyaba con una mano en el marco de la puerta mientras se llevaba su otra mano al pecho.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-Si, no te preocupes Yue. Sólo estoy, algo cansada pero, ¿qué haces aquí?

-Li llamo, y Yukito vino hasta aquí lo más rápido que pudo. ¿Quiénes son ellos? –preguntó señalando vagamente a los demás y, como siempre, manteniendo su expresión en absoluta seriedad.

-Oh, ellos son…unos viajeros, de otra dimensión.

-¿Entonces lo de hoy fue por su llegada?

-Eso espero. –declaró la joven con un profundo suspiro.

-Disculpe, ¿sucedió algo malo?

-Lo siento, no sé…no sé si puedo decirles sobre eso. Lo mejor será que Shaoran hable con ustedes. –y con una amable sonrisa añadió. –Y por favor, siéntanse libres de tutearme. No es necesario que me traten de usted.

-Era de suponer que esta Sakura sería igual de amable que "nuestra Sakura", además de que también tiene un poder impresionante.

-¿Ella es la "dueña" de este sujeto? –interrogó Kurogane.

-Así es.

Por su parte, Syaoran estaba sumido en sus pensamientos.

-En fin. ¿Cuándo podremos hablar con el mocoso de este lugar? Parece que quién más sabe sobre nosotros.

-Oh, veo que lo llamas igual que lo hace mi hermano. –rió la maestra de las cartas Sakura. –Él vendrá en un momento, es que tenía unos invitados esperando por su llegada y debe hablar con ellos.

-Comprenderá que en su situación mi superior necesita descansar, lo siento mucho.

-No, no se preocupe y déjelo descansar. La verdad es que ahora tengo que hablar con unos…visitantes, y cuanto más rápido lo haga será mejor. Por favor, señor…lo siento no le pregunté su nombre.

-Mitsuyoshi Takari, soy el asistente y mano derecha del señor Fujiwara. –respondió el joven tras una inclinación.

-Entiendo, aunque no pareciera que estoy frente a Kimuri Fujiwara y su asistente. Nunca imaginé que Fujiwara se encontraría en este estado, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que lo ví.

-No sé si lo sabía, pero mi superior tenía el mal hábito de fumar y aquí están las consecuencias. –explicó con un suspiro de pesar el asistente.

-Lo sabía. Señor Takari, deje descansar a Fujiwara el tiempo que desee en cuanto termine con mis nuevos "visitantes" vendré a verlo.

-Como ordene, señor Li.

Y tras una última mirada al durmiente Fujiwara, Shaoran abandonó la habitación. Aún no lo podía creer, parecía imposible que aquel hombre de apariencia tan frágil y débil fuera el máximo representante del Consejo en Japón, y el hombre que lo había ayudado tantas veces anteriormente. Si bien Kimuri nunca fue un hombre de gran musculatura y estatura, ahora se veía aún más pequeño que antes recostado en la gran cama que había en la habitación de huéspedes que Wei le había asignado. Cuando ingresó la habitación y vio al asistente sentado al lado de la cama y mirando con una seria expresión al somnoliento anciano, no pudo más que perder el habla. Era increíble lo que el tabaco le podía hacer a una persona.

Antes de dirigirse hacia su despacho, Li se dirigió a la sala de estar donde sabía que sus hijos, acompañados por Kerberos, "jugaban" con Mokona. Al ingresar, los vio a todos muy entretenidos comiendo varias raciones de pudding. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a sus hijos tan entretenidos.

-Pequeños, lo siento pero debo llevarme conmigo a Mokona por un momento.

-Papi, ¡déjanos jugar un poco más!

-Lo siento Nadeshiko, pero necesito que Mokona me ayude a comunicarme con alguien.

-¿Luego podremos seguir jugando? Mokona,¿qué te parece si después vamos a la casa de Ayame así jugamos?

-¡Puuu, Mokona no se puede separar de Syaoran y los demás!

-¿De mi papá? –inquirió Ren.

-¡Del otro Syaoran! Si me separo de los demás, ustedes no nos entenderán.

-No lo entiendo. –murmuró el niño.

-Es suficiente, Ren. Mokona, vámonos.

-Mokona quería seguir comiendo pudding. –refunfuñó el "manjuu blanco", camino al despacho del jefe del Clan Li.

-Luego lo harás, ahora te necesito con los demás.

Mientras tanto, a kilómetros de allí dos siluetas se recortaban en la oscuridad de la noche acaecida. Recordando lo sucedido en el día y riendo cínicamente.

-Hubiera sido genial haber logrado embestirla, ¿no crees? –rió una de las figuras.

-Sin duda nos hubiera ahorrado muchos problemas pero también habría sido muy aburrido, hermana.

-Oh tu siempre quieres divertirte con lo que haces. Lo mejor es hacer las cosas de forma rápida y efectiva.

-Puedo asegurarte que si no haces las cosas con diversión, la vida se convierte en algo muy monótono. Además tengo pensado un final mucho más…dramático para Sakura Li.

-Insisto, atropellarla esta tarde hubiera sido una gran hazaña ya que además parecería un accidente. Aunque esos estúpidos sujetos aparecieron y la quitaron de nuestro camino. ¿Quiénes serían?

-No lo sé y no me interesa en lo absoluto, hermana. Lo único que tengo en claro es que hoy, comienza nuestro divertido juego. –exclamó con una amplia sonrisa surcando su rostro el más alto de ellos.

-O mejor dicho, nuestro plan para acabar con el clan Li, y la "honorable esposa" de Shaoran.

* * *

Nota: este capítulo tiene un gran crossover con Tsubasa Chronicle y un poco de xxxHolic, la verdad es que lo escribí hace mucho y no tuve tiempo de releerlo antes de publicarlo así que pido disculpas adelantadas si hay algunos errores de redacción


	4. Salvación

-Ayame y Kio ya cenaron y están en sus habitaciones.

-¿Se preocuparon?

-Claro que si cariño, pero no te preocupes. Les dije que estabas muy cansada y querías dormir. –contestó suavemente Eriol Hiragizawa mientras acariciaba con devoción los suaves cabellos de su esposa.

-Lo siento mucho Eriol, hoy he sido una carga para ti.

-Nunca serás una carga para mí, señora Hiragizawa. En todo caso serías una "carga" si no me obedeces y descansas un poco.

-Lo siento, señor Hiragizawa. –le respondió ella mientras se incorporaba en la cama hasta quedar a la altura de su esposo para luego besarlo tiernamente. –Ouch.

-¿Qué sucede?

-Nada es sólo que…cuando desperté tenía otra moradura pero esta vez en mi brazo derecho. –explicó la joven mientras señalaba con la mirada dicho brazo, que ahora era aprisionado entre los fuertes brazos de Eriol.

-Lo siento mucho, puede que esta vez te lo hayas hecho cuando te desmayaste.

-¿Cuándo me desmayé?

-Si, lo siento pero no pude atraparte antes de caer. En verdad me tomaste por sorpresa. –mintió con habilidad.

-Ya veo, en verdad hoy he sido una carga para ti.

-Te lo dije: nunca serás una carga para mí. Ahora descansa, mi señora Hiragizawa. –

Pero no todo era tan fácil, con la preocupación brillando en sus ojos azules Eriol recostó a Tomoyo en el amplio lecho que compartían. No había pasado de su observación la nueva moradura que tenía su esposa en el brazo pero no se explicaba cómo se la había hecho, después de todo cuando ella se desmayó en la tarde estaba sentada en el amplió sofá blanco de la oficina de Sakura así que no pudo haberse lastimado con una caída porque además él estaba a su lado. Habían muchas cosas que no cuadraban con lo sucedido. Aquel extraño poder, las presencias que sintió en los cuerpos de Sakura y Tomoyo, las extrañas reacciones de ambas y aquellas moraduras que comenzaban a aparecer en el cuerpo de su esposa. Además, aunque no estaba muy seguro porque sólo había sido por un instante, había visto los ojos de Tomoyo tornarse de un color profundamente negro antes de que recuperara por completo la conciencia. Pero de algo estaba seguro nada de esto, es decir la relación que había entre los sucesos, era una simple coincidencia.

"La coincidencia no es otra cosa que una ilusión, todo pasa gracias al destino y su encuentro tuvo un significado y propósito únicos. La llegada de los viajeros esta predestinada, porque serán ellos quienes la salvarán no importan las condiciones en que se den los hechos. El fin es uno y debe cumplirse de lo contrario este mundo desaparecerá.

La llegada de Syaoran y los demás será la salvación de Sakura, y con ello la salvación de este mundo" –comenzó a leer Shaoran con voz fuerte y firme, a pesar de que por dentro se sentía morir al imaginar la posible muerte de su esposa.

Se detuvo un momento para tomar aire y al ver que nadie le interrumpía con alguna pregunta continuó. –"Si Sakura hubiera muerto, hubiera muerto el ángel de la salvación.

Aquella que sólo tiene la posibilidad de salvar el mundo, cuyo poder renació en la batalla contra el maestro de Magos del Caos, y ángel de la destrucción que bien conocen. En esa batalla estaba destinado el renacimiento del ángel de la salvación, el último jefe del clan de Magos de la Vida, cuyo poder renació en Sakura. Quien tiene el poder de las estrellas y cuya magia supera a la de Clow. Esto sucedió porque al superar los poderes de Reed, ella se convirtió en la hechicera más poderosa en este tiempo, capaz de crear seres mágicos con lo que el clan de Magos del Caos vulgarmente llama la Llave de la vida. Si Clow en su reencarnación no hubiera dividido su poder entonces él sería quien se transformara en el ángel de la salvación. Pero el brujo Clow, en su primera vida, decidió desligarse de esa responsabilidad y transmitírsela a Sakura.

Los deseos de las personas son capaces de crear tanto felicidad como infelicidad y también grandes responsabilidades, esta situación es la prueba de ello. Sin embargo nada en esta vida es una simple coincidencia, no existe tal cosa, sólo lo inevitable." –terminó de leer el jefe del clan Li.

Pero nadie reaccionó. Tanto Syaoran como sus compañeros de viaje intentaban asimilar la nueva información y entenderla pues sabían muy poco acerca de este mundo y aquella Magia del Caos de la que tanto se hablaba; mientras que Yue, Sakura y Shaoran estaban mudos de asombro. No podían creer todo lo que decía aquella extensa carta pero a pesar de ello estaban seguros de que todo lo escrito allí era cierto.

-Esta carta, fue escrita por Yuuko Ichihara. –comenzó a explicar Shaoran. –hace dos o tres años ella la hizo llegar aquí acompañada por una nota que decía expresamente que no debía abrirla ni leerla hasta que los viajeros dimensionales llegaran aquí. Supongo que eso explica todo.

-Soel, ¿eres tu verdad? –intervino Yue, para el asombro de todos, mientras fijaba su gélida mirada en Mokona

-¡Hace mucho que Mokona no escuchaba ese nombre, Yue! –exclamó con bastante efusión Mokona

-¡¿Ustedes se conocen?! –preguntaron al unísono todos en la habitación, sin poder contener su asombro.

-Si, Soel o Mokona como ustedes la llaman fue creada por Clow y Yuuko junto a otra Mokona negra llamada Larg.

-¡¿El Manjuu blanco definitivamente es una niña?! –preguntó con asombro Kurogane

-Clow y esa mujer siempre trataron a las dos mokonas como unas niñas, aunque recuerdo que cada vez que Kerberos o yo hacíamos preguntas sobre su naturaleza ellos respondían "Mokona es Mokona". –explicó con su serenidad habitual el Juez.

-Y ahora Mokona sigue diciéndolo. –rió Fye

-Lo siento, pero creo que eso no es lo importante en este momento. –intervino Shaoran tras haber recuperado su compostura y seriedad. –Yue, dijiste que Clow creó a esta criatura y a otra más, ¿sabes por qué razón? Nunca había leído nada sobre "mokonas" en los libros que hay sobre Reed en la biblioteca del clan.

-No lo sé, él nunca nos comentó el por qué del origen de Soel y Larg pero estoy seguro de que su creación fue por un motivo en concreto. Clow nunca hacía las cosas sin motivo alguno.

-Creo…que el mago Clow sabría todo lo que pasaría, recuerdo bien que cuando ocurrió el Juicio Final Kaho me dijo que Clow sabía que sería una niña quien se quedaría con las Cartas. Ella me había dicho algo como "_¿por qué creías que Clow creó un lindo báculo rosado?"*, _esas palabras siempre quedaron grabadas en mi memoria.

-Estoy seguro de que tienes razón, Sakura. Por ahora, creo que lo mejor será hablar con Eriol.

_No sé si será suficiente hablar con Eriol_. Pensó la joven Li

Horas más tarde, la mansión Li se sumía en el silencio de la noche. Tras una conversación cuyo resultado fueron más dudas que certezas, todos habían decidido descansar y charlar más sobre ello en el día siguiente. Los viajeros habían sido instalados en unas de las tantas habitaciones de huéspedes que había en la enorme casa, al igual que Yukito y Mitsuyoshi Takari, el leal asistente de Fujiwara, quien aunque en un principio se había negado a separarse de su superior había terminado cediendo y ahora descansaba en la habitación contigua a la del enfermo anciano. Sin embargo no todos dormían, dos personas deambulaban sin poder conciliar el sueño.

Una de ellas era Sakura Li, quien tras dar vueltas y vueltas en la cama sin poder pegar un ojo decidió ir por un vaso de agua así no corría el riesgo de despertar a Shaoran con sus constantes movimientos.

Ya se hallaba en la cocina disfrutando la quietud de la noche y bebiendo un poco de agua cuando el sonido de unos ligeros pasos la alertó. Con rapidez y silencio dejó el vaso en la mesada de la cocina y se dirigió hacia el lugar de donde provenía aquel sonido, intento ser lo más sigilosa que pudo pero a pesar de eso la oscuridad del pasillo contiguo a la cocina no la favoreció y tropezó con uno de los muebles que había en su camino. No pudo evitar ahogar un ligero grito, acto que sirvió para alertar a quien estaba siguiendo.

-¿Quién anda ahí? –demandó una firme y grave voz masculina.

-Eso debería preguntar yo. –contestó Sakura mientras, literalmente, saltaba en un pie mientras sostenía el otro con sus manos y lo masajeaba intentando calmar el dolor.

-¿Sakura?

-¿Sota? –la joven alzó la mirada, que hasta entonces había mantenido fija en su adolorido pie, y se encontró con la cara de Sota Xing a menos de medio metro de ella alumbrado por una pequeña linterna que el joven sostenía. Al darse cuenta de lo cerca que estaba de él, Sakura no pudo hacer más que sorprenderse y con un leve grito perdió su equilibrio cayendo sentada al suelo. -¡Sota! ¿Cómo se te ocurre asustarme de esa forma?

-Lo… ¡lo siento! No creí que te asustarías, ¡lo siento mucho Sakura! –dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse de pie

-¿Cómo que no lo creías? ¡Alumbrado de esa forma parecías un…! ¡Un fa-fa-fantassma!

-¿Eh? –fue lo único que salió de la boca de él mientras una gran gota de sudor se hacía visible en su frente. -¿De verdad te asustaste por eso?

-¡CLARO QUE SI!

-Cálmate Sakura, no ha sido nada por favor no te enojes conmigo. –suplicó el confundido joven, _¿en serio se asustó porque me veía como un fantasma?_ Pensó divertido

-A todo esto Sota Xing, ¿qué hacías escabulléndote por la casa a estas horas de la noche? –demandó la antigua cardcaptor

-Esto…Nakuru quiso que después de llevarla a cenar la llevara al cine a ver una película y después quiso ir a la torre de Tokyo y…

-Esta bien, no es necesario que me des todos los detalles de tu cita con Nakuru. Espero que se lo hayan pasado muy bien. –rió la joven.

-Es imposible no pasarla bien con Nakuru. –murmuró sonrojado él. –Pero, lo mejor será que descanses Sakura, ¡yo haré lo mismo!

-Entonces ve a descansar, Sota. Yo aún no tengo sueño así que estaré aquí por un rato más.

-¿Pasó algo? Siempre sueles ser la que duerme más profundamente de toda la casa, y que no puedas dormir ahora es algo extraño

-No, no es nada. Creo que sólo es un poco de insomnio. Ahora ve a descansar

-Pero…

-Si no lo haces, le diré a Shaoran lo tarde que llegaste

-¡Esta bien, esta bien! No hay por qué ser tan extremos, ¡buenas noches!

Y dicho esto, el joven asistente se escabulló rápidamente por los pasillos en dirección a su habitación mientras la antigua cardcaptor contenía sus risas a duras penas. _No entiendo cómo puede temerle a Shaoran cuando se enfada. _Pensó. _Aunque hubiera sido agradable compartir mis pensamientos con alguien, pero no quiero arruinar la noche de Sota. Mañana podremos hablar tranquilamente._

Luego de al menos 20 minutos se disponía a volver a habitación matrimonial cuando una figura en el jardín de la que se percató gracias a uno de los amplios ventanales que había por toda la mansión, la alertó. Con cuidado, se acercó a la ventana y observó al caminante nocturno para darse cuenta de que era Syaoran. _Es increíble su parecido, es exactamente igual a Shaoran cuando tenía esa edad. Luce igual a como lucía mi querido Shaoran cuando nos reencontramos. Y al igual que mi esposo, él me salvó de un accidente. _Pensó la antigua cardcaptor mientras recordaba su reencuentro con Shaoran Li, y se acercaba al viajero dimensional que descansaba sobre el césped con su mirada perdida en la inmensidad del cielo.

-¿No puedes dormir? –preguntó la joven amablemente tomando por sorpresa al viajero.

-S-si. Tenía mucho que pensar. –murmuró él.

-Te entiendo, fue un día difícil para todos.

-Creo que más para usted.

-Por favor tutéame, no me gusta mucho cuando las personas me tratan de forma tan formal.

-Entonces debió ser más difícil para ti.

-No lo sé, creo que para todos. Incluido tú y tus amigos, por cierto no te he agradecido por salvarme.

-No…no fue nada. Era algo que debía pasar y…

-Sí era algo que debía pasar, pero me trajo muchos recuerdos.

-¿Recuerdos?

-Si…cuando Shaoran y yo nos reencontramos fue en la misma situación. Un auto estaba por atropellarme y él me salvó, aunque en ese momento todo era un plan de…

-¿De? –preguntó Syaoran al ver que repentinamente Sakura se había quedado en silencio

-Disculpa, creo que eso ya es parte del pasado.

-No, está bien. No debí preguntar

-¿También tienes a alguien especial?

-S-si.

-Oh lo siento, no debí preguntar eso de la nada. –añadió ella ante el evidente sonrojo de su acompañante.

-Esta bien, me agrada hablar de ella siempre que puedo.

-Es…¿cómo yo? –preguntó ahora con mucha dificultad la antigua cardcaptor. No podía soportar la idea de que, aunque sea en otra dimensión, Shaoran en sus diferentes "versiones" estuviera con otra que no fuera ella.

-Si, ella es una princesa en mi mundo.

-Ah…

-La princesa Sakura

-¿Ella te espera en tu mundo? –preguntó, ahora más animada.

-Si, aún cuando nuestros tiempos son diferentes debido a las dimensiones. Ella siempre me espera con una sonrisa, sin importar que haya pasado más de 1 año. Aunque para mí sólo pasan meses para ella es más tiempo, y creo que debe ser doloroso. –confesó el joven con tristeza.

-Pero cuando el amor es verdadero, aún el tiempo y la distancia no pueden desgastar los sentimientos. Además, admito que suelo ser despistada, pero no es difícil notar que todos ustedes han sufrido mucho. Y por algún motivo en especial es que ahora están viajando por diferentes dimensiones.

-Queremos volver a ver a dos personas que son muy importantes para nosotros y viajamos por dimensiones buscando un mundo en el que ello sea posible.

-Estoy segura de que lo encontrarán y volverán a ver a quienes desean y que pase lo que pase tu princesa estará esperándote en tu mundo con una gran sonrisa. –dijo con una leve sonrisa, la antigua cardcaptor.

-Voy en camino, Shaoran pero no es fácil concentrarme si hablo contigo por celular. –dijo en ese mismo momento el inglés Hiragizawa hablando por un "manos libres" mientras manejaba –Te veré allí en un momento

-¿Y Tomoyo? –inquirió del otro lado de la línea el jefe del clan Li

-Está descansando en casa, le están sucediendo cosas muy extrañas y no sólo a ella. Lo mejor será que en cuanto llegue podamos hablar en privado sobre ello

-Hay muchas cosas sobre las que tenemos que hablar, Eriol. –cortó Li.

Minutos más tarde todos se hallaban reunidos en la sala de estar de la mansión Li, mientras que Nadeshiko, Ren y Kioko quien había venido acompañada por sus padres jugaban en el jardín ignorando los sucesos que ocurrían a su alrededor.

-Debería haber traído a Kio y Ayame para que se distraigan un poco. –suspiró Hiragizawa

-¿Cómo están ellos, y Tomoyo? –inquirió Sakura

-Tomoyo descansa y dejé a los niños durmiendo, después de todo es fin de semana y deben estar cansados además que la niñera los atenderá cuando despierten

-Me alegro mucho, me sorprendió ver que no los traías contigo.

-Monstruo, ¿podemos hablar del tema de esta reunión? Y sobre todo, ¿podrían explicarnos quiénes son estos sujetos y por qué uno de ellos es igual al mocoso? –intervino Kinomoto.

-Hermano, deja de decirme monstruo. –exclamó la joven enojada. –Pensaba esperar a Shaoran pero creo que le llevará mucho tiempo hablar con Fujiwara. Supongo que tendré que explicar todo yo sola.

Ellos son Kurogane, Fye y…Syaoran.

-¿Luces y te llamas igual que el mocoso? ¿Acaso vienes del pasado o algo así? –preguntó ahora el galeno, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el más joven del grupo.

-Hermano, deja de llamar "mocoso" a Shaoran. –reprochó Sakura. –Son viajeros, ellos viajan por distintas dimensiones y llegaron a nuestro mundo en el día de ayer.

-¿Entonces su llegada fue la que provocó tan grande manifestación de poder? –preguntó Kaho

-Si fueron ellos entonces gracias por dejar a más de la mitad de mi equipo de investigación con una terrible jaqueca

-Toya, no seas sarcástico.

-Ellos no han sido quienes provocaron esa manifestación. –aclaró Eriol.

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro, inglés?

-Clow tenía el poder de viajar por las dimensiones, lo obtuvo gracias a una criatura muy parecida a esta pequeña blanca: Mokona. A decir verdad tu nombre es Mokona Modoki en honor a esa criatura, ¿no es cierto?

-¡Así es! Clow y Yuuko nos llamaron Mokona Modoki porque nos habían creado a partir de otra Mokona.

-Exacto, Modoki significa copia y tanto Soel como Larg son copias de la Mokona original que les dio a Yuuko y Clow los conocimientos para viajar por dimensiones. –murmuró Eriol, más para si mismo. Añadiendo en voz alta: -En fin, como decía, no creo que tan gran poder se haya manifestado sólo por la llegada de estos viajeros; un viaje interdimensional si bien requiere de mucha magia no es la suficiente para compararse con la que sentimos en el día de ayer.

-Supongo que eso cambia las cosas. –musitó la señora Li. –Ellos…han llegado a este mundo con el propósito de salvarme y ya lo cumplieron, aunque su llegada también nos anunció que pronto nos enfrentaremos a algo nuevo.

-¿Cómo que llegaron a salvarte? ¿Qué sucedió, Sakura?

-Es que ayer casi tuve un pequeño accidente y fue Syaoran quien me salvó cuando él y su grupo llegaron a este mundo. Sin embargo Shaoran, mi esposo, tenía una carta de parte de una vieja conocida de Clow: Yuuko Ichihara, que debía ser abierta en cuanto los viajeros llegaran y decía que al salvarme a mí salvarían el futuro de este mundo.

-Es cierto, tú ahora eres…el ángel de la salvación. –musitó Eriol con evidente sorpresa al recordar partes de su pasado como Clow que creía olvidadas en lo profundo de su memoria.

* * *

**Nota: en fin, hora de las explicaciones que no di en el capítulo anterior (?) El crossover con Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles está enfocado en el epílogo de este manga (el cual recomiendo que lean, es muy lindo *-*) Y cuanto a lo que Eriol menciona sobre la Mokona original no es invención mía, por si no lo saben :3 Eso es algo que se menciona en el "Libro de las Mokonas" que publicó CLAMP donde se explica su existencia y se cuenta la vida de ellas cuando vivían con Clow y Yuuko :3 Para resumirlo, las mokonas "blanca y negra" son copias (por eso el nombre "Mokona Modoki Soel, y Mokona Modoki Larg") de la primera Mokona (que es la que aparece en Magic Knight Rayearth) En si esto lo murmura Eriol asi que no lo volveré a escribir c:**

**En fin, en el próximo capítulo se aclararán más dudas y habrá despedidas. Espero que hayan disfrutado de este! ^-^**


	5. Decisiones

Después de una largo día, la noche al fin llegaba de forma acogedora. Los niños dormían profundamente y en la privacidad de su dormitorio Shaoran Li no dejaba de dar vueltas y vueltas a un asunto que lo inquietaba cada vez más a medida que pasaban los minutos. _Ser Jefe del Consejo de Magia Oriental._

-Shaoran, ¿me dirás qué es lo que tienes? Haz estado muy silencioso desde la tarde. –comentó con preocupación Sakura mientras se recostaba al lado de su esposo, posando su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino.

-Tengo, tengo que tomar una decisión muy importante para nosotros, Sakura. Y aún no estoy seguro de si quiero hacerlo.

-Shaoran, me preocupas…

-Fujiwara me pidió que acepte el cargo que se me ofrece como Jefe del Consejo. –admitió con un suspiro. –No es lo que deseo, pero una parte de mí sabe que es lo mejor para todos nosotros.

-No quiero.

-Sakura…

-¡No quiero! Siempre eres tú quien hace los sacrificios por nuestra familia y yo me quedo observando, como una inútil que sólo sabe manejar una cafetería.

-Sabes que no es así y no te llames inútil porque no lo eres, Sakura.

-¡Si lo soy! –exclamó la joven mientras las lágrimas comenzaban a caer por sus tersas mejillas. –Así es como me siento, cada día te exiges más y más mientras lo único que yo hago es administrar una cafetería que no sirve de nada.

-Eres dueña de una de las cafeterías más conocidas de la zona y pronto podrás lanzar tu propia cadena. –le dijo él con dulzura.

-¿Y crees que eso salvará a nuestra familia cuando tenga que luchar contra ese Ángel de la Destrucción?

-Cuando TENGAMOS que luchar contra quien quiera que sea ese ángel, lo que nos salvará será nuestra fuerza y nuestro amor. –rectificó el joven mientras se sonrojaba pensando en lo "cursi" que había sonado aquello

-Pero aún así, aún así no quiero que seas tú el único que haga sacrificios. Somos una familia, Shaoran, y no puedes cargar tú sólo con todo el peso de las responsabilidades. Para eso estoy a tu lado y siempre lo estaré, para ayudarte y apoyarte. –murmuró la joven mientras enterraba su rostro en el pecho de su esposo para que él no la viera llorar.

-Es por eso que te amo. Siempre estás a mi lado. –sonrió. –Y sé que siempre lo estarás así como yo también estaré a tu lado hasta el fin de mis días. Y por favor, no llores más que aunque no pueda verte siento tus lágrimas mojar mi ropa.

-Shaoran, ¿por qué quieres ser Jefe del Consejo? Mejor dicho, ¿por qué es necesario que lo seas? –preguntó la joven mientras se secaba las lágrimas.

-Para poder protegerlos, a ti y a los niños. Antes de conocerte y formar una familia jamás lo hubiera considerado, siempre alegué que las obligaciones para/con mi clan eran lo primero pero eso sólo era una patética y débil excusa que me decía a mi mismo.

-Pero…

-Soy débil, Sakura. Antes de volver a cruzarme contigo me había vuelto una persona dura, fría y muy seria pero aún así nunca he dejado de ser débil. La verdadera forma por la que nunca quise formar parte del Consejo es porque me repugnan sus "métodos de aplicar la ley"

-¿Sus métodos?

-Así es, siempre hice lo posible por mantenerte al margen de eso para que no lo supieras, pero siempre supe que tarde o temprano lo sabrías. –con un profundo suspiro continuó. –La verdadera razón de la existencia del Consejo, es luchar porque la existencia de la magia sea un secreto a todos aquellos que no la poseen, lo único que debes hacer si quieres mantenerte al margen del "radar" del Consejo es no hacer demostraciones públicas de tu magia. Inclusive, cuando las cartas Clow se liberaron el Consejo estuvo a punto de intervenir para evitar que la existencia de la magia saliera a la luz debido al poder liberado de las cartas. Debido a que no hubo los suficientes votos en el Consejo para la intervención en la captura de las cartas, decidieron designarle al clan Li la obligación de capturarlas todas. Después de todo mi clan es el único descendiente de Clow Reed. Esa fue la razón por la que vine a Japón cuando era niño.

-Pero no entiendo. Ya sabía eso, tu mismo me lo explicaste cuando nos volvimos a encontrar hace 9 años. –comentó Sakura mientras se reincorporaba hasta quedar sentada al lado de su esposo y así poder ver su cara.

-Lo que nunca te dije fue qué es lo que le sucede a aquellos que no cumplen las reglas que dispone el Consejo. Todos aquellos que ponen en evidencia la existencia de la magia o no cumplen con una de las tantas leyes que impone el Consejo, es ejecutado. Y si su clan también ha puesto en manifiesto la magia es ejecutado por completo llevándolo a extinción.

-Ejecutado…quieres decir…

-Asesinado.

-Shaoran eso es…es horrible. –exclamó la joven mientras se llevaba ambas manos a su boca.

-Por eso siempre me negué a formar parte del Consejo, sin embargo mi madre nunca lo entendió y continuó presionándome. Cuando hace 9 años me decidí a aceptar un cargo, el cual es relativamente inferior, fue únicamente para protegerte a ti y a nuestra futura familia. Creí que así podría mantenerme informado si algo ocurría y así poder estar preparado para lo que fuera necesario pero…ahora me doy cuenta de que fue en vano. –confesó Shaoran mientras crispaba sus puños en un intento de contener su impotencia. –Debo aceptar ser Jefe del Consejo porque así podré acceder a todos los archivos antiguos y ayudar a develar la profecía sobre el Ángel de la Destrucción, pero no sé si podré mirar a los ojos a mis hijos sabiendo que soy la cabeza de una organización que mata personas por no cumplir con una estúpida regla.

-Shaoran, no pienses de esa forma por favor. Creo que si el Consejo ha actuado de esa forma hasta ahora, debe ser porque no ha sido liderado por un buen líder, si piensas ser el Jefe quizás puedas cambiar esa forma de castigo, no lo sé implementando una cárcel o algo por el estilo. Los niños no tienen por qué conocer esa faceta oscura del Consejo, aún son pequeños para ello. ¡No te preocupes, pase lo que pase todo estará bien!

Shaoran no pudo más que observar asombrado la leve sonrisa que se dibujaba en los labios de su esposa. A pesar de todo, ella seguía siendo tan optimista como cuando era una niña. Y eso era un orgullo para él; estaba orgulloso de poder decir que la bella, optimista y alegre mujer que se encontraba sentada en su cama junto a él era su esposa.

-No tienes una idea de cuánto te amo, Sakura. –sonrió mientras la abrazaba dulcemente.

-Estaremos juntos por siempre, ¿verdad? Incluso si tu eres el Jefe del Consejo de Magia Oriental y yo ese Ángel de la Salvación.

-Por siempre, hasta nuestros últimos días. –murmuró Shaoran mientras comenzó a recorrer con tiernos besos el cuello de su esposa, aspirando la fragancia femenina que tanto conocía y deseaba. Sakura apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho masculino y con un leve suspiro dieron rienda suelta a su amor. Haciendo palpitar sus corazones a mil kilómetros por hora, acelerándose aún más con cada roce.

-¡Oh, Sakura! –murmuró él roncamente mientras sus manos comenzaban a acariciar los brazos y la espalda femenina, mientras ella acariciaba delicadamente los hombros de la persona que más amaba en la vida y comenzaba a desabrochar la camisa de dormir de él.

-Pase lo que pase siempre estaremos juntos, Shaoran. –murmuró suavemente en la oreja masculina.

-¡Mamá, papá! ¡Mamá, papá! ¿Podemos entrar?

-¿Qué…qué es lo que sucede? –se preguntó una somnolienta Sakura a las 7 de la mañana del día siguiente.

-Son los niños…-murmuró Shaoran

-¡Mamá, papá, vamos a entrar!

-¡NO! –gritaron al unísono los esposos Li, reaccionando rápidamente. Ya que en realidad, podría decirse que no se encontraban en las condiciones para que sus dos hijos de 9 años los vieran en ese mismo momento. –En seguida saldré a verlos niños. –añadió Sakura mientras rápidamente se vestía y se ponía una bata ligera. -¿Qué es lo que sucede? –preguntó mientras abría la puerta de la habitación y se encontraba con sus hijos.

-¡Tenemos visitas, mamá! –anunció Nadeshiko.

-¿Visitas, a esta hora de la mañana?

-Así es, mamá. Las escuchamos llegar y Wei las recibió. –respondieron al unísono

-Son… ¿mujeres?

-No sabemos, aún no las hemos visto pero escuchamos voces de mujer.

-¿Qué sucede? Siempre que hablan al mismo tiempo es porque están diciendo algo importante. –intervino Shaoran.

-Los niños dicen que tenemos visitas, Shaoran. Al parecer Wei los ha recibido.

-Si es así lo mejor será vestirnos e ir a ver de qué se trata, ¿niños tienen todo listo para ir a la escuela?

-¡Si!

-Bien, lo mejor será que vayan a desayunar entonces. –comentó Sakura. –Papá y yo bajaremos en un momento, debemos alistarnos.

-Mis señores, lamento interrumpir pero…

-Oh Wei buenos días y no te preocupes, si es por lo de "nuestras visitas" los niños acaban de avisarnos. –saludó Sakura al recién llegado anciano.

-¿Tienes idea de quiénes pueden ser, Wei?

-No mi señor Li, aunque estoy seguro de que pertenecen a algunos de los clanes del aire y la tierra, pero…no parecen ser jefes de clanes, mi señor.

-Está bien, bajaré en un momento. –y dicho eso, tanto Shaoran como Sakura ingresaron a su habitación para alistarse, siendo que minutos más tarde descendían por las amplias escaleras de la mansión y se dirigían hacia el pequeño recibidor en donde sabían que sus visitas esperaban.

-Muy buenos días. –saludó Sakura alegremente para encontrarse con lo que menos esperaba en esos momentos.

Dos adolescentes exactamente iguales estaban sentadas una al lado de la otra acompañadas por un joven de no más de 20 años que se hallaba de pie al lado de ellas.

-¡Oh, que lindos son! –comentaron las adolescentes al unísono. Siguiendo con un constante "cuchicheo" entre ambas –Son una pareja perfecta, ¿verdad? ¡Claro que si, basta con mirarlos para darse cuenta! ¿Tendrán hijos?

-Esto… ¿podrían decirnos sus nombres? –preguntó Sakura algo incómoda con aquellos comentarios.

-¡Kimiri, Kamiri! ¡Pero todos nos llamas Kimi-chan y Kami-chan! –se presentaron las adolescentes, quienes resultaron ser gemelas, hablando nuevamente al unísono y haciendo una especie de…reverencia. – ¡Representantes del clan Kazenokizu!

-¿Kimiri y Kamiri? –se preguntó Sakura mientras gotas de sudor comenzaban a hacerse visibles en su cabeza ante tal presentación, mientras pensaba en lo extraños que eran sus nombres

-¿Ustedes son representantes del clan Kazenokizu? ¿Qué hacen aquí? –inquirió Shaoran.

-Oh mil disculpas señor Li, por nuestra irrupción en su hogar. –exclamó una joven mujer de largos cabellos castaños mientras se inclinaba ante Shaoran a modo de reverencia. –Soy Terra Tsuchisama y él es mi compañero Kyoga Tsuchisama, somos representantes del clan Tsuchisama.

-Buenos días. –agregó el tal Kyoga, quien se había mantenido al lado de las gemelas en completo silencio mientras ellas se presentaban.

-Buenos días, ¿podrían explicarme qué es lo que hacen en Japón? O más bien, ¿en mi casa?

-¡Mamá, papá nos vamos a la escuela!

-¡KAWAII! ¡SON TAN TIERNOOOS! –gritaron las gemelas espantando a los mellizos Li, que acababan de ingresar al recibidor para despedirse de sus padres. -¿Quiénes son? ¿Cómo se llaman? ¿Son hermanos? ¿Cuándo es su cumpleaños? ¿Cuántos años tienen? ¿¡POR QUÉ SON TAN LINDOS!?

-Somos hermanos

-Mellizos

-Me llamo Nadeshiko

-Y yo Ren

-20 de noviembre

-9 años

-¡No lo sabemos! –exclamaron al unísono, los mellizos algo intimidados ya que ambas gemelas los abrazaban fuertemente para la sorpresa de todos los presentes, que no pudieron hacer más que contemplar la escena totalmente paralizados mientras sendas gotas de sudor incómodo aparecían en sus cabezas.

-¡Se turnan para hablar! –exclamó "Kimi-chan"

-Sólo cuando están nerviosos… -murmuró Sakura algo apenada

-¡Y también lo hacen al mismo tiempo! –exclamó "Kami-chan"

-Pero…si nacieron en noviembre…eso quiere decir…-dudó Kimi, mientras Kami calculaba mentalmente 9 meses

-¡Que estos dos tuvieron un MUY buen San Valentín! –gritaron mientras señalaban a los atónitos Sakura y Shaoran.

-Ustedes dos… -comenzó Li mientras una gran vena comenzaba a resaltar en su frente

-Um…niños, lo mejor será que se vayan a la escuela o llegarán tarde. Papá y yo tenemos asuntos que atender.

-¡Si, con permiso! –asintieron los mellizos mientras salían corriendo, sabían que de la expresión de enfado que tenía su padre nada bueno podía resultar. Y además estaban realmente aliviados de poder alejarse de esas extrañas gemelas tan hiperactivas.

-¿¡Quién se creen que son para venir a hablarme así en mi propia casa!?

-Uy se enojó…

-Da miedo cuando se enoja, ¿verdad Kimi?

-Así es, Kami…

-Lo siento mucho, señor Li. Ellas son algo…efusivas, si se puede decir así. Mis disculpas. –se excusó Terra con una inclinación.

-No se preocupe señorita Tsuchisama, pero por favor ¿podrían decirnos por qué están aquí?

-Por él –confesó Kyoga mientras señalaba a Kimuri Fujiwara y Mitsuyoshi Takari

-¿Señor Fujiwara? ¿Qué hace de pie?

-No te preocupes Shaoran, hoy me encuentro ligeramente mejor. Mitsuyoshi sintió el poder de las gemelas y me avisó que ya estaban aquí.

-Cuando se emocionan mucho su presencia mágica parece incrementarse. –añadió Mitsuyoshi

-¿Usted les dijo a todos que vinieran aquí?

-Oh no, les dije que se dirigieran a la sede del Consejo

-Allí nos dijeron que viniéramos aquí, que usted se encontraba en la mansión de los Li. –explicaron las gemelas

-Ya veo, eso lo explica todo.

-No explica el hecho de que hayan acosado a mis hijos. –se exasperó Shaoran

-¿Pero qué hacen aquí? –preguntó Sakura

-Estamos al tanto de los graves casos que se relacionan con los clanes de la tierra y el aire, por eso se ha convocado una reunión entre dichos clanes con el aval del Jefe del Consejo y de los clanes más poderosos se han enviado a aquellos cuya magia es más fuerte. Dejando así a dos representantes por clan.

-Lo entiendo, gracias por su explicación señorita Tsuchisama. –agradeció con una sonrisa la dama Li.

-Kyoga y Terra Tsuchisama son de un clan de la tierra, el más poderoso de todos los de ese tipo de magia. Mientras que Kimiri y Kamiri Kazenokizu son de un clan del aire, también es el más poderoso de los de su clase. –explicó Shaoran a su esposa.

-Ya veo. –murmuró ella.

-Sentimos mucho que los clanes de la tierra y el viento estén involucrados en esto, haremos lo posible por ayudarlos a averiguar quién está detrás de todo esto, señora Li.

-Pero…en todo caso, creo que deberían hablar con mi hermano. El jefe del departamento de investigaciones del Consejo.

-¿El señor Kinomoto? Nos dijeron que no se encontraba en su oficina. –respondieron las gemelas

-¿Mi hermano no fue a trabajar? Shaoran, ¿le habrá sucedido algo?

-Es extraño que no haya ido, nunca ha tenido ausencias. Lo mejor será ir a verlo, quizás se encuentra en su casa en el templo Tsukimine.

-Shaoran, hay algo de lo que me gustaría hablar contigo antes de que te dirijas a cualquier lado. –intervino repentinamente el anciano.

-¿Qué sucede, Fujiwara?

-Por favor, ¿podrías permitir que estos jóvenes se hospeden en tu hogar por al menos unos días?

-¿¡EH!?

-Descansa un poco más, Toya. Aún te ves muy pálido.

-No te preocupes, estoy un poco mejor. Aunque quizás un beso tuyo me sanaría más rápido, quién sabe. –bromeó el galeno. Pues si se encontraba en la intimidad de su habitación era capaz de mostrarse abiertamente cariñoso con su esposa, sin embargo era incapaz de hacerlo en público. Podría decirse que esa actitud era muy similar a la de Shaoran Li, aunque Kinomoto nunca admitiría que se parecía en lo más mínimo a ese "mocoso".

En fin, tras una suave sonrisa Kaho Kinomoto se inclinó sobre el cuerpo de su esposo afiebrado, que yacía en la cama matrimonial, y depositó un amoroso beso en su frente.

-No era a la clase de beso a la que me refería, lo sabes.

-Pero será el único que conseguirás si no dejas de insistir con ir al Consejo. Estás enfermo Toya, debes descansar o empeorarás. –regañó Kaho.

-Yo nunca me enfermo, Kaho. Sólo es un poco de fiebre no quiere decir que necesariamente sea una enfermedad.

-¿Nunca te enfermas? Bueno señor terquedad, lamento informarte que para todo hay una primera vez y quizás sea esta la primera vez que te enfermas. Además lamento informarte que la fiebre es el preludio de la enfermedad.

-No exageres. –bufó el jefe del departamento de investigación del Consejo en Japón

-No lo hago. –sonrió su esposa. –Ya le informé a tu asistente que no irás a trabajar hoy, y Kioko ya está en la escuela así que deberías aprovechar que no tienes nada que hacer y descansar un poco.

-No, Sakura está aquí.

-¿Puedes sentirla? Eso quiere decir que tus poderes están aumentando cada vez más. –comentó con emoción la mujer

-En verdad no es algo que me alegre mucho, creí que al fin podría tener una vida normal luego de entregarle mis poderes a Yue.

-Eres el hijo de una de las reencarnaciones de Clow, tu poder no podía desaparecer de forma tan simple. –sonrió Kaho. –Iré a recibir a Sakura. Intenta descansar.

-Si, si lo que tu digas

Minutos más tarde, ingresaban a la habitación matrimonial de los Kinomoto, Sakura y Kaho mientras la última le explicaba a su cuñada la condición de su esposo.

-Hermano, ¿Cómo te sientes? –preguntó preocupada la señora Li al ver a su pálido hermano yaciendo en la cama.

-Bien, sabes que nunca me enfermo monstruo. No hay de qué preocuparse, creo que Kaho está exagerando un poco.

-Kaho nunca exagera, y al verte sinceramente creo que está diciendo la verdad sin exageraciones.

-Lo que me faltaba. –bufó Kinomoto. -¿Y no se supone que tú tienes que trabajar o algo por el estilo?

-La verdad es que no me siento con ánimos de trabajar. –murmuró la antigua cardcaptor. –Y me preocupé cuando me dijeron que no habías ido al Consejo.

-¿Quién te lo dijo? –preguntó él dirigiendo una rápida mirada a su esposa.

-No fui yo Toya, si eso es lo que te preocupa. –le sonrió ella.

-No, no…digamos que fueron unas…"visitas" que recibimos en casa.

-¿Visitas? ¿De qué hablas, Sakura?

-Esto…cómo explicarlo. Hoy en la mañana llegaron 4 representantes de los clanes del viento y tierra a la mansión y entre charla y charla mencionaron que habían ido al Consejo y allí les respondieron que tú no estabas presente. –explicó Sakura intentando ocultar su incomodidad con una risa falsa, muy falsa diría ya que su hermano en seguida lo notó.

-Y dime…¿por qué te ríes así?

-¿Eh? ¡Yo no me río! ¿Quién se ríe? Sólo estaba tosiendo un poco, tengo la garganta algo reseca ¡COF, COF, COF!

-Y ahora estás tosiendo de forma exagerada, Sakura…

-Eh, Sakura no tengo idea de qué es lo que sucedió en tu hogar pero no te preocupes por Toya. Creo que se encuentra algo mejor. –sonrió Kaho intentando desviar el tema de conversación.

-Dije que me encontraba mejor desde un principio, mucho antes de que ella llegara. –suspiró el aludido.

-¡Oh, es cierto! Tu hermano ha logrado sentir tu presencia cuando venías, es algo muy bueno ¿no crees?

-¿Es verdad? ¡Hermano eso es muy bueno! Quiere decir que tus poderes se están regenerando o algo así.

-Puede que sea algo bueno para ustedes pero no para mi, después de tantos años ya me había acostumbrado a la falta de ellos.

-Hermano, la magia es un regalo que se nos ha otorgado y no podemos deshacernos de los regalos tan fácilmente, ¿no es así? Era natural que después de un tiempo la magia volviera a ti.

-Habría vuelto más rápido si se hubiera enfocado en ello, pero todo este tiempo ha intentado negar sus poderes y es por eso que tardan tanto en aparecer.

-Es muy terco cuando quiere. –aceptó Sakura.

-Ustedes dos… ¡dejen de hablar de mí como si no estuviera presente! Ya es suf… ¡cof, cof, cof!

-¡Toya!

-No…no te preocupes, estoy bien. –dijo a duras penas el enfermo.

-Kaho tiene razón en preocuparse, hermano. Lo mejor será llevarte a un hospital, quizás sea algo más grave que un resfriado.

-Sakura, ¿acaso no tienes un esposo del que cuidar?

-¡Toya, no seas molesto! –protesto con enfado la antigua cardcaptor, provocando que a su enfermo hermano se le erizara el cabello. Ya que ella sólo lo llamaba por su nombre cuando estaba realmente molesta. –Lo mejor será que me vaya, Shaoran debe estar muy ocupado con ciertos asuntos e iré a ayudarlo.

-Espera Sakura, ¿no quieres tomar algo antes de irte?

-No Kaho, gracias pero no es necesario. Lo mejor será ir a CUIDAR A MI ESPOSO. Adiós.

-Sakura espe… -ya era tarde, ciertamente la señora Li se marchó bastante enfadada y dando un portazo como despedida que dejó a su hermano sin palabras. Después de todo quizás habían pasado años desde que la viera tan enojada.

-Lo lograste Toya, si querías que se molestara contigo lo conseguiste con éxito.

-No es mi culpa que esté tan susceptible. –bufó el investigador. –Sólo le dije que estaba siendo una exagerada.

-Ponte en su lugar, cariño. ¿Cómo te sentirías si de un día para otro te enteras de que eres un "ángel de la salvación" que tiene que luchar por el destino de este mundo?

-No me lo recuerdes, trato de no pensar en ello.

-Puede que tú trates de no pensar en todo lo de ayer, pero Sakura lo tiene muy vigente en su cabeza. No es su culpa estar "tan susceptible" –explicó con suma paciencia la madre de Kioko.

-Tienes razón. –admitió con pesar su esposo.

-Detesto cuando tienes razón, Sota.

-Eso es porque, generalmente la tengo cuando se trata de asuntos que no te agradan. –comentó Sota Xing, algo cohibido

-No me molesta en lo absoluto recibir visitas, pero creo que este no es el momento para que mi casa se convierta en un hotel. –bufó Shaoran

-Mi señor Li, el joven Xing tiene un buen punto. No dar hospedaje a los miembros o representantes de clanes que asi lo soliciten puede ser fuente de rivalidades ya que los clanes lo considerarían una falta de respeto.

-Ya lo sé, Wei. –suspiró el aludido. –Supongo que no tengo otra opción. Sota, por favor dispone de todo para que se alojen aquí y luego dile a Fujiwara que quiero hablar acerca de su propuesta.

-Mi señor, ¿no estará pensando…?

-¡Ahora Xing! –exclamó irritado el jefe del clan Li, sin duda en lo que iba de la mañana su mal humor había ido aumentando cada vez más y más hasta el punto en que ahora cualquier cosa lo irritaba parecía espeluznantemente rodeado de un aura oscura.

-¡S-si mi señor! –fue la rápida contestación del aterrado Sota que bien conocía el mal humor de su señor.

En realidad podría decirse que era el único, además de Sakura, que en verdad lo conocía ya que Li raramente se ponía de tan mal humor y lamentablemente siempre terminaba siendo él quien se hallaba cerca en esos momentos. _No sé cómo hace Sakura para dominarlo. _Pensó con cansancio. _Aunque teniendo en cuenta el carácter de su hermano, no me sorprende. ¿Eh?_

_-_Disculpe, señorita Tsuchisama ¿verdad? –preguntó el joven al toparse sorpresivamente con la representante del clan de magos de la tierra, Tsuchisama.

-Oh así es, puedes llamarme por mi nombre: Terra

_¿Terra? Que nombre tan extraño…_

_-_Señorita Terra, ¿le molestaría llevarme a dónde están todos sus compañeros? Tengo algo que comunicarles.

-¡Si con gusto! –respondió alegremente. –Pero… ¿podría darme algo para beber? La verdad es que estaba buscando la cocina, siento mucho mi intromisión señor… Oh, ¿cuál es su nombre?

-Sota Xing, puedes tutearme y llamarme Sota. Acompáñame por favor, te llevaré a la cocina

-¡Claro, Sota! –fue la respuesta que Xing recibió acompañada por una cálida sonrisa, lo cual motivó un notorio sonrojo en él. -¿Eh, te pasa algo? De repente te pusiste muy rojo, ¿te sientes bien?

-S-si, no me pasa n-nada. –contestó lo mejor que pudo el apenado asistente. –Por aquí por favor, la cocina esta aquí. ¿Quieres agua, jugo o alguna otra cosa?

-¡Impresionante! ¿Cómo puede comer tan rápido? Es… ¡asombroso! –exclamó en ese momento Terra que al entrar en la cocina se percató de algo que Sota no, Yukito Tsukishiro comía con gran rapidez su tradicional y muy abundante desayuno.

-¡Ah, señor Tsukishiro! No sabía que estaba aquí, ¡muy buenos días!

-¿Eh? Buenos días, aunque la verdad es que me quedé dormido y no es tan apropiado decirme eso. –contestó Yukito con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Du…durmió aquí?

-Así es, Sakura y Shaoran me ofrecieron su casa por unos días. Es que tengo algunos problemas con mi apartamento. Oh, buenos días señorita, soy Yukito Tsukishiro.

-N-no es necesario que se ponga de pie, señor Tsukishiro. –exclamó Terra al ver que la falsa identidad de Yue se disponía a ponerse de pie. –Soy Terra Tsuchisama, mucho gusto. ¿En verdad puede comer tanto?

_Me habían dicho que era una jovencita muy educada. _Pensó Sota.

-Um, si. Cuando eran niños Sakura y Shaoran vivían diciéndome que comer mucho era signo de buena salud.

-¡Impresionante! ¡Creí que era la única extraña que podía comer de esa forma! ¡Kyoga tiene que verlo o no me creerá!

_Prácticamente lo clasificó como un sujeto extraño. _Pensó Sota, que hasta ahora se mantenía como espectador de la extraña escena ya que ahora tanto Terra como Tsukishiro charlaban sin cesar sobre comida.

-Esto…Terra, ¿no quieres algo de beber?

-¡Cierto! Tienes razón Sota, con la emoción lo había olvidado por completo. Tomaré agua.

-Si, aquí tienes. Por favor, ¿luego me podrías llevar con los demás? Debo decirles algo importante.

-¡Claro, vamos! –exclamó alegremente la representante del clan Tsuchisama mientras tomaba de la mano a un muy ruborizado Sota.

Luego de recorrer pasillos y habitaciones finalmente la despistada y alegre Terra logró recordar en dónde se encontraban sus compañeros, de modo que el asistente de Shaoran Li rápidamente les explicó la situación y les informó cuáles serían las habitaciones dispuestas para su estancia en la mansión. Sin embargo cuando se dirigió a hablar con Fujiwara se topó con Mitsuyoshi.

-¿Qué? ¿Ahora no puede hablar?

-Así es, se encuentra ocupado. Lamento las molestias. –explicó el asistente con una reverencia

-Ya veo, lo mejor será avisarle a mi señor.

-¿Avisarme qué?

-¡S-señor! ¡Lo siento mucho, iba en camino a informarte que Fujiwara esta ocupado en estos momentos!

-Tardaste tanto que decidí venir por mi cuenta, Sota. –masculló un Li muy malhumorado.

-Señor Li, mi superior se encuentra reunido en estos momentos con su esposa y es por eso que no puede atenderlo.

-¿Sakura esta aquí? Creí que había salido…

-Regresó hace un momento y me pidió una conversación privada con mi superior

-No importa, será mejor hablar con los dos y…

-Lamento decirle que recibí órdenes estrictas de no dejar pasar a nadie, honorable señor Li.

_¡E-esta LOCO! ¿Cómo se atreve a negarle el paso cuando mi señor se encuentra de tan mal humor? _Pensó un muy aterrado Sota.

Mientras tanto, ajenos a ellos, Kimuri Fujiwara y una muy preocupada Sakura Li conversaban seriamente.

-Sin duda, una vez que Shaoran ocupe el cargo del Jefe del Consejo querrá hacerse cargo de la administración de la sede en Japón. Será mucha carga para él. –explicó cansadamente el anciano

-Por eso decidí hablar con usted, señor Fujiwara. Quiero…quiero preguntarle algo.

-Dime, Sakura. Responderé lo mejor que pueda.

-¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que yo pueda ser su sucesora como Máxima representante del Consejo en Japón?

-¿Acaso quieres…?

-Así es, quiero hacerme cargo de la sede en Japón.

* * *

Nota: cuando Kaho se refiere a que Touya es el hijo de una de las reencarnaciones de Clow habla sobre lo que sucede al final del manga. En caso de que no lo hayan leído paso a explicar ^^ [SPOILER] Después de la pelea con Sakura, al final del manga, Eriol explica el por qué de sus actos y los de Clow en su momento. Clow Reed decidió reencarnar de forma "dividida" así una vez que Sakura cambiara todas las cartas el podría dividir su poder entre sus dos reencarnaciones (que son Eriol y Fujitaka) hizo esto porque su único deseo siempre fue dejar de ser el mago más poderoso de todos. De esta forma, al dividir el poder de Clow (entre Eriol y Fujitaka) Sakura pasó a ser la hechicera más poderosa de todas, reemplazando a Clow. Espero que me hayan entendido :D no quise entrar en detalles por si les interesa leer el manga :3 Saludos! Y como siempre, gracias por leer mi historia 3


End file.
